


No More

by MizuYuki



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 14 year old me was so bad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Past Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Re-write of old work, She needs a backbone, Slow To Update, Strong Bella, Why is it so hard to format on this site, but not fast, no beta we die like men, not a slow burn, not this hard on fanfiction, pack as family, so i gave her one, talk of child death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuYuki/pseuds/MizuYuki
Summary: Bella went with Alice to save Edward, but she couldn't save their relationship.  While her ties to Edward were lost she would be damned before she lost her family again.  While she relearns how to be a part of a loving family her past comes back to haunt her.  By herself she can't stand in the storm that's coming.  Luckily for her, family is more than blood and always has your back.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Saying no more

[Bella's POV]  
  
Edward was pacing in at the foot of my bed going over all of the reasons why I shouldn't trust Jacob to be alone with me. I tuned him out about half an hour ago, and was mentally going over our whole relationship up to this point. Why was I even with him? Yes, at first, he was a mystery, but there had to be more that drew me to him. Right?  
  
Try as I might I couldn't think of a single reason. I thought I loved him, and I thought my reaction to his leaving was proof of that. Once we returned from Italy I thought everything would go back to normal, but I was wrong. Now it seems like all we do is fight. Every little thing quickly turns into a fight. I want to go to La Push to visit the pack, but Edward thinks it's far to dangerous for me. I want to just have Pop tarts for a quick and easy before school meal, and Edward complains about the lack of nutritional value. I want to spend time with our family, and Edward hisses that Jasper can't be trusted not to attack me.  
  
All at once he twist to face me and hisses, "Are you even listening to me!" I meet his eyes calmly and nod hoping to keep the peace between us.  
  
"Your lying to me." He hisses grapping my arm in a steel grip. I clench my jaw to stop a small cry when he squeezes a little to hard. "He could hurt you!"  
  
"Like you are now?" I ask calmer then I really felt. My mind is already going a mile a minute to find a way to get Alice to see that I need her help. She promised to keep an eye on me as my fights with her brother got worse. Edward jumped back shock coloring his face. I moved over to my window opening it, and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Get out of my room, Edward, before I get Charlie." I was still so calm outwardly, but inside I was fuming. I didn't want my failing relationship with Edward to cause problems with my relationship with the rest of our family, because the thought of losing them hurt so much worse than the thought of losing Edward.  
  
"Bella, love, let me explain-"  
  
"No, Edward, I don't want to hear it right now. You are going to leave, and maybe tomorrow we can talk about this, but not now." I entertained the thought of calling Alice to toss him out.  
  
"Bella-"  
  
"Now Edward, I know you heard her." Jasper seemed to spawn next to his brother before my eyes. Alice sat neatly on the edge of my bed lightly smiling at Edward.  
  
"Bella was going to call us for help kicking you out." She explained softly as Jasper placed his hand on Edwards shoulder. "We can do this the easy way, or Jazz can toss out the window Edward. Mom and Dad are already waiting to speak with you at home."  
  
He bared his teeth at Jasper before moving out the window. "I'll be back later," was all he said before disappearing into the night.  
  
"Thanks, Alice, Jasper." I closed the window and moved back to the warmth of my bed. Flopping onto my back I sighed. "I think I should break-up with him. All we do is fight now, and to be honest I think it would be better for me all around to just not be with him. I always wanted a relationship like Esme's not my mother's, and this isn't it. The only thing stopping me is that I don't want to lose my family." I closed my eyes against the tears I could feel forming.  
  
"Bella Esme was a mess having to leave one of her children behind before! She's not going to care if you aren't with Edward, because you're her little girl. Also she would be proud of you for getting out of an unhealthy relationship before it gets too bad!" Alice moved so that my head was in her lap and she could play with my hair. I felt the bed shift as Jasper sat next to the two of us.  
  
"I think you should leave him, Bella. If you two were really mates he wouldn't be so controlling, because he would trust you to make your own choices. Also as someone who can feel what he feels I know that what he feels for you isn't love. You loved him once, but he hurt you. It's okay to say that you aren't over that pain yet." Jasper's voice was soft and kind as he spoke, like he was explaining something he thought might be hard to hear.  
  
"Are you saying he never loved me?"  
"I'm sorry. It sounds cold, but no he didn't. He loved the peace your blocked mind could give him, but never you not really."  
  
"It's okay Jasper. It's just a lot to take in. I think I need a to get my mind off all of this for a bit. Would either of you be willing to help me with the Civil War paper that due next week?"  
  
"Oh Jazz can! He was there, and he loves studying the war!" Alice quickly moved out of the way. Jasper laughed.  
  
"And you don't want to, right Al?"  
  
"Well someone has to go make sure Edward stay's home!" I sat up as she danced into the night leaving me alone with her mate. He rolled his eye's at her antics, but seemed fond of her none the less.  
  
"Okay, so what are you writing the paper on?"  
  
"I thought I might write on the affect the war had on women and children?"  
  
"Are you asking me or telling me Bella, because that sounds like a question."  
  
"Honestly I don't know. The only thing I have written is my name and when the war took place. I know next to nothing about the war, and just want to turn in something that can help me pass this class." I flopped back on the bed covering my eyes with my arm, as Jasper chuckled. I felt him get off the bed, moving my arm I watched him walk over to my school bag. He dug though it until he found what he wanted, and moved back to the bed.  
  
He had gotten my history notes. He shuffled though them looking for, most likely, the notes I had on the chapters we were using for the war. He wouldn't find much. History was one of the few classes I had without Edward, and normally I was half asleep in the class. As fun as I found historical romance the class itself bored me.  
  
"Bella, you only have one thing written for this paper in your notes," I nodded already knowing that, "and that's just saying you have a paper due!" He seemed to be trying not to laugh. "Where's the rest of your notes?"  
  
"Right there. I'm not a fan of history outside of my romance books, so I find it hard to listen in class." I waved my hand in a what can you do motion. Jasper did laugh at that. "Can you help me, or should I do this the normal teenage way?" He just raised his eyebrow in silent question. "Night before it's due Red bull fueled 3 a.m. bullshitting method, and somehow still get at least a high D." I explained.  
  
"That sounds like something Carlisle would hate to see." He smirked, "I think I can help, but I need to get my note from home so you can use those to write the paper. Maybe some books I have on the topic, too. We can do it tomorrow if you want."  
  
"Sounds great. We can meet here at noon, but we would need Alice to come over so Charlie doesn't say anything. We could also just meet at a café or the diner if she doesn't want to help out, but I do have plans with Jacob later in the day." He nodded and pulled out his phone. It buzzed the moment it left his pocket.  
  
"Alice say: first I need to stay here tonight incase Edward slips passed her, and second she doesn't mind coming over so we can study tomorrow. Also Esme says hello." His voice was relaxing as he read the text. I nodded when he looked over at me.  
  
"Tell her I said hello, but let's be real here Alice already has. You can stay I really don't want to wake up to Edward in my room. If you want I have books over there on the shelf." I waved me hand toward the small shelf I had. "Or there's a wood carving set in the closet if you want. My Mom sent it to me after she found she didn't like it as much as she thought she would. I've never used it seeing as I have no interest in it at all, but I somehow always end up with the things she loses interest in." I shrugged as I waved at the closet. Jasper looked that way with interest before glancing my way again.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, so have fun." I crawled under the blankets drifting to sleep quickly.  
  
[Jasper's POV]  
  
I looked around the room as Bella drifted to sleep. Without really thinking about it I pushed calmness into the area around me. Soon I felt Bella and her father both fall into a deeper sleep. I moved to Bella's book shelf to see what books she had. The shelf was overflowing with different classical books. There weren't any that I hadn't read, but that was normal. Sighing I went to the closet to look for the wood carving set Bella said was in there. That would at least keep me from thinking about what I had seen Alice and Edward doing during the last family hunt.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
_I went looking for Alice hoping to spend some time with my wife before we all gathered together to run home. When I caught her scent it was wrapped up in Edwards. I could smell both, but Alice's scent was fainter as if she was being carried. Worried about why Edward would need to carry her I rushed after their scent while clearing my mind. If there was trouble I didn't want my thoughts to distract Edward from a fight. I almost wish I had found a fight. After six miles I could smell sex in the air.  
  
I stopped when I saw Alice, my so-called mate, riding my brother on the forest floor. I could feel their emotional state where I was standing and there was no way this was a new thing. They moved together far to well for that to be the case. Edward met my eyes as he sat up to kiss along Alice's neck and smirked at me. I turned around running back to the family, and tried to forget what I saw. _  
  
[Flashback Ends]  
  
I pulled the small kit from a box that seemed to be filled with random little hobby kits. Bella really did seem to have a starter kit for everything, yet it all was just collecting dust in the back of the closet. Did her mother really send her all of this? There didn't seem to be anything in here that Bella might really enjoy. Shaking my head I went to sit in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I toyed with the kit a little as my mind thought went over my relationship with Alice. Did she ever truly care, or was I simply just a way to insure the safety of the family she always wanted?  
  
'You know the answer to that question. She was never your mate. You just blindly followed her, because she could give you freedom from the prison your mind made.' My other half whispered to me.  
  
'Ah, hello again Major. I wondered when you would return.'  
  
Every vampire had an second half so to speak. The side that was made when the venom filled their veins. Carlisle thought it was our brains way of coping with the change. This other half seemed to already know how to be a vampire, and guided the human half until they no longer needed a guide in this world. There were of course cases were the other half never left, and instead just went dormant at times. This happened when the persons change was traumatic in a way they never learned to cope with, and so their vampire and human sides never merge.  
  
I named my other half Major letting him shield me when the fighting got to hard to deal with, or when my sire asked something of me that I couldn't do. Major left shortly after Peter drug me out of the wars, and without him at my side I was unsteady. When Alice came it seemed like a breath of fresh air. A new start that I wanted more than anything. Peter and his mate let me go telling me they would always be a phone call away.  
  
Meeting the Cullen's was nice, and over time I thought that maybe Major had quietly merged with me. Then I slipped up the first time, while the family's anger seemed to much to bare, he was there helping me stand looking for a way to salvage what I thought I had broken. He calmed Edward, soothed Alice and Rosalie, joking with Emmett, and asked for forgiveness from Carlisle and Esme. He fixed everything and helped us relocate before retreating to the far corners of our shared mind. He was always there just waiting for me to need him.  
  
'Bella's my mate isn't she?'  
  
'Yes, little one, she is. She just doesn't have a guide to tell her that like you do. She'll need a little more protection then mates normally would, but that's fine. I can look after you both when needed, and you know I mean you no harm. I must admit I hate that seer you seem so fond of.'  
  
'Is that why you left?'  
  
'Yes, in part. Also because I wanted to see if you could live without me. I never meant to make you dependent on me, but I fear I might have.'  
  
'It's alright. I know your part of me and at some point I'll need to let you go so we can merge like we need to, but I still feel like I need you. In the grand scheme of things I'm very young, and I don't feel like navigating the world on my own yet. You don't have to hide from me all the time.'  
  
'Alright, little one, I can stay. Bella might need me as well. Right now you need to hide. Charlie's waking up for work, and he might check on Bella before he leaves'  
  
I quickly hid in the closet waiting to see if her father would look in her room. After thirty minutes he did, and left for work after see her safe in bed.  
  
'Wait if we're mates why can't we communicate the way you told me we would?' Alice always said we couldn't because her mind was almost never in the present, so it was difficult for her. I never questioned her logic.  
  
'Bella and you haven't tried, and there's the fact she's human. If you two were to figure it out it would most likely be an accident. Her mind isn't made to link with yours yet, but it can be done if you two were to admit your feelings. That need I remind you she doesn't yet have.'  
  
'I could court her. She plans to leave Edward, and I want nothing to do with Alice after what I saw.' I could feel his smile.  
  
'She's waking up.' Bella yawned one arm raised over her head while the other rubbed at her face. She kicked at her covers as she tried to move to the edge of her bed.  
  
"You alright there, Bella?" She didn't seem to be fully awake. She muttered something that sound vaguely like room as she shuffled to her closet and pulled out the first thing she felt before leaving the room. I put the mostly untouched carving kit back in her closet, and sat the bed to wait for her to come back. After ten minuets she walked back in looking far more awake.  
  
"Sorry Jasper. I needed to splash my face with some water to wake up. How was your night?"  
  
"It was fine, Bella. Your father already left for work. Do you want to head over to the house to get the stuff we need for your paper? We can stop for food on the way."  
  
"Sure, I'll drive. There's a McDonalds on the way I can there." I nodded following her down the stairs to her truck. We sat in silence as she drove not having much to talk about. She ordered her food quickly when we got to the menu seeming to already know what she wanted.  
  
"Maybe I could write about one of the generals or something. What recourses do you have?" She glanced my way after paying.  
  
"I have an copy of one of the majors journals. It could work it you wanted, but I guess I should let you know that it's mine. My niece's child thought it might sell some copies and the family needed money so they sold it to be mass published." Bella nodded absently as she got her food and left the parking lot.  
  
"Okay that could work." Her voice trailed off slightly. "Yeah, yeah I can write a paper on you. You don't mind me reading it do you?"  
  
"Not at all, Bella. I'll get it for you when we get to the house." She smiled and sent a flash of gratitude my way.  
  
'See she even uses your gift to talk to you. Alice never did that.' I smiled rolling my eye's at him.  
  
'I know that, Major. I'll court her soon.'  
  
'You better. Or I'll do it for you.' He voice was light almost teasing. I huffed lightly as we pulled into the drive. I could faintly hear Edward playing Bella's song.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading a fic I was writing on FanFiction.net when I released a few things. First I had no clue where I was going with that last part of the story, so I went to reread the first story in the series to see if that would help. Second after reading one chapter on the first story 13-14 year old me had an okay plot, but that was it. I was still learning to tell a story and this work was my first multi-chapter story, and it really needed a touch up! Third there was no fixing that old story, so I chose to rewrite. I'll be posting the new story on both sites, because FanFiction.net still holds a place in my heart, and I can't not let it see this new hopefully better run of the story. Updates will be very slow with no set plan as I try to dive in to the mind of a younger me.


	2. A Chapter Closes

[Bella's POV]  
  
Walking into the house I could hear my lullaby softly playing. Edward must be here, and I really didn't want to deal with him right now.  
  
"Lets go up to my study, Bella. You can eat in there while I get all the books you'll need." Jasper lightly guided me to the stairs with his hand on the small of my back. I nodded in answer carefully walking up the stairs. I was lead to a room on the far end of the hall.  
  
There was a small table on the wall to the left with two comfortable looking chairs on either side of it. A redwood desk was against the back wall over looking the woods behind the house. The right wall was covered with floor to ceiling book shelf's. Sitting my breakfast on the table I went to look at his book collection.  
  
"If you see anything you like feel free to take it. I don't mind." Jasper smiled at me over his shoulder while walking to his desk. I nodded to show I heard while browsing his shelf's. Most seemed to be nonfiction ranging from war topics to mental health. There were quite a few classics, but from the looks of it Jasper didn't seem to like fiction.  
  
"Why do you have so many books on mental heath?" I asked moving back to the table to eat.  
  
"When I have the control I want to work as a therapist." He was gathering a pile of books from a small case next to his desk. "I want to help people, but not in the same way as Carlisle. With my gift I would be able to feel how they feel, and hopefully help them learn to deal with their emotions." He leaned on the edge of the desk facing me.  
  
"Really! That would be a great way to help people your right, but would you be able to handle that emotional climant?" I asked while pulling my McGriddle out of the bag.  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "I want to try though. Who better to help with emotions than an empath?" His smile was thoughtful. "You need to eat, Bella, and then we should head back to your house with Alice. It might be easier if we're already working when your father gets home."  
  
"Bella!" Alice bounced into the room with an envelope in her hands. "When are you meeting up with Jacob?" She asked while handing Jasper the envelope. They had a conversation I too fast for me to follow while I finished my food. Jasper's eye's narrowed but he nodded.  
  
"We're meeting after his patrol shift. Five I think. He said he'd call me."  
  
"Great! We can definitely get at least the first draft done by then. I'll go get my school things, and we can go." She left the room in a hurry. Jasper watched the door close behind her as if it was the end of good book. Had something happened?  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's all fine. I knew this was coming I just thought that I had more time." He seemed upset. "Alice is ending our marriage." His voice was soft as if he didn't want the family to hear.  
  
"What! Why would she do that?" Alice and Jasper splitting up seemed impossible. From the outside they seemed like a wonderful pair. Of course they were never had large PDA moments like Emmett and Rosalie, but they never looked unhappy.  
  
"She says its for the best, but I know she's been see someone else already." He looked over at me. "If your ready we can get all of this in a bag and go."  
  
"If you want we can go to a cafe instead of my house Jasper. I don't want you to have to spend more time with her." I knew he would have to see her here, but I could help him get some space from her for now. "And yes I'm ready to go." I added standing to toss everything in the trash bin I could see next to the desk.  
  
"I don't mind, Bella. I wouldn't mind getting away for a bit though."  
  
"It's settled than. I'll tell Alice we don't need her help." I left the room quickly to find the little pixie. I knew her room was near Edwards so I headed that way. I was a girl an a mission. I thought Edward said vampires mated for life? How could Alice walk away from hers? Turning the corner to Edwards room I saw him waiting outside it.  
  
"Bella, can we talk now?" Edward pushed off the wall toward me.  
  
"Now, Edward," I sighed. "Alright, but not for long. Jasper is going to help me with my history paper." I crossed my arms.  
  
"Jasper? Why are you going anywhere with him? He could hurt you Bella! He's already tried once!" There was an edge to his voice that I didn't like. For the first time he truly sounded dangerous.  
  
"Edward I was bleeding, and he had to deal with the bloodlust of five other vampires on top of his own! The only person in the room who didn't want my blood was Carlisle!" I tossed my arms into the arm. What would it take to get it though his thick skull that I didn't blame them for what happened.  
  
"Bella, you need to be more careful with who you spend your time with."  
  
"You're not my father Edward! You have no say in who I spend my free time with!"  
  
"Bella, love, I just want what's best for you." His voice still had that low edge. I glared into his eye's.  
  
"Good that makes two of us, and I know what's best for me." He smiled as I spoke as if he already knew he would win this fight. "We're over, Edward. I won't stand for this anymore. The chapter of my life where we are dating is over. Now get out of my way I need to speak to Alice." I pushed past him to keep looking for Alice. I could see a door at the end of the hall, so I went toward it.  
  
"Bella, you can't mean that. Let's just talk, love. We can work this out." Edward grabbed my arm before I could knock on the door.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not doing this anymore. All we've done since we got back from Italy is fight. You want total control over what I eat, who I see, and what I do in my free time. That isn't the relationship I want. I want to be someone's equal, but it's like you see me as a child that needs to be sheltered. I won't put up with it anymore!"  
  
The door opened, and Alice stepped out. She smiled at me while moving over to her brother.  
  
"You hear her Edward. She's not going to change her mind, and by not listening you're only proving her point. Bella I heard you and Jasper wanted to just go to a café, and that's fine. Have fun alright. I'll Edward here so he won't bother the two of you. Can you tell Jazz that I'm sorry. He'll know why." She sounded sad as she guided Edward to his room. Turning on my heel I went back to Jasper's study.  
  
He was leaning on the wall waiting for me the bag with the books on the floor beside him. I smiled walking over to pick up the bag. He pushed off the wall moving to the stairs that led to the living room. Tossing the bag over my shoulder I quickly followed after him. The rest of the family was there.  
  
Emmett was playing on his Xbox with Rosalie's head resting on his lap as she read a magazine. Carlisle was going over files from the hospital, but he did look up and smile at us as we left. Esme was working on a laptop. She gave as a smile too, but hers seemed sadder.  
  
"Are we taking your truck?"  
  
"Yeah I bring you back here on my way to La Push if you want."  
  
"Can I drive? I won't push it forty, I promise."  
  
"Sure if want to." I tossed him the key's walked to the passenger seat.  
  
"Thanks, Bella!" His smile's really nice. He was careful putting the truck in drive. "You know Rose could give the engine a tune-up. Might help it run better."  
  
"You think she would?"  
  
"She likes fixing cars, and if you say you needed her help with the engine she I think she would." Jasper seemed just fine with the speed of my old truck. "A tune-up could help the truck run longer, too."  
"I'll ask her if you think it'll help."  
  
"By the way where's the radio Em and Rose got you?"  
  
"I tore it out. When you guys left I didn't want any reminders."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine. I'm just glad my families back." I smiled at him before looking out the window. The world past by in a blur of green as I waiting for the memories to hit. My darkest hour, but the pain never came. Jasper reached over the center console to grab my hand. I could feel his gift working filling my with a false feeling of calm.  
  
"You're not alone, Bella. Not now." He sounded calm, steady. A rock unmoved in the storm that raged around it. "We won't leave again." It was a promise. One that I clung to.


	3. The Café

[Jasper's POV]  
  
Bella's emotional state wasn't good, but she was working though it without much aid from me. Her hand was warm in mine, and I tried to help her stay calm enough to think rationally. I drove one handed while waiting for her to gather her thoughts. I didn't want to talk over her. She tightened her grip on my hand.  
  
"Thank you, Jasper." She spoke softly. "The café is over there." She pointed to a small shop on the upcoming corner. I pulled into the parking lot quickly finding a space to park. Bella slid out of the cab pulling the bag out with her. Pocketing the keys I followed her into the café.  
  
The walls were painted sunflower yellow and the floors were a dark wood. Bella went ahead an greeting the girl at the counter by name.  
  
"Bella! Long time no see! How are you?" The girl was genuinely happy to see her.  
  
"I'm good, Grace. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good! How are classes going?"  
  
"That's why I'm here. Charlie wouldn't like coming home to me and Jasper here alone at my house, so we came here to work on a paper we have due." Grace moved around the counter, and lead Bella to a booth in the back.  
  
"Yeah, I get that. Do you want your usual?"  
  
"That would be great, Grace! Oh, and Jasper well take the same. He's never been here, and he just has to try it, you know?" Grace nodded writing something down in her notebook.  
  
"For sure! I'll be right back with all that." She turned on her heel hurrying to the back.  
  
"Do you come here a lot?"  
  
"Since Edward and I started fighting, yeah. Everyone here is nice, and no one looks at me like I'm made of glass or something. It's nice." She started stacking books on the table, but paused. "Jasper did you put a laptop in the bag?"  
  
"Yeah, it's easier to type a paper then edit and print it, than it is to write it, rewrite it while editing, type it, then print it." I shrugged. Less steps sounded easier and the teacher wanted it typed anyway.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I just thought you were only helping with the rough draft not the whole paper."  
  
"I don't mind letting your use my laptop, Bella. It's just the one I use for school anyway, so there's nothing on there." She pulled it out, and powered it up.  
  
'Jasper, look at the T.V. on the far wall.' Major's voice rang though my mind. I looked over to see the news playing. There was a prison break. Some serial killer had broken out.  
  
'Why do I care about that?' I could feel him shrug.  
  
"Okay where should I start? You brought a lot of books." Bella looked at the stack of books.  
  
"Well, if you want do to it on a Major you could just start with my notebook." She nodded grabbing it out of the pile. Curling into the corner of the booth she opened the book. Her emotions calmed as she focused on the pages. Leaning on my arm I looked around. It had a homey atmosphere. The workers joked with the guest as they all roamed about.  
  
"She'll be lost in that book for hours. Here's your drinks, dear. Bella likes hers with three of these creamers here," she pointed to a purple creamer, "and four spoonful's of sugar. If you would be a dear and tap on her shoulder in about five minuets the coffee should be about the temperature she likes then. I wasn't sure what creamer you would like so I brought three of each of them for you. If you need more just let me know. Also here's the food she ordered for the both of you." Grace smiled at me while she placed it all down.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," I tipped my head at her. "I'll make sure Bella knows her drinks here." Grace walked away with a nod. I picked up the cream she sat by Bella's coffee. Chocolate caramel swirl. She likes her coffee sweet it seems, okay. I fixed the coffee the way Grace said she liked it, and placed it closer to her. I went ahead and made the second coffee the same way. The food was all things Bella could easily eat while reading. Sandwiches, fries, and fried pickle's.  
  
"Bella the food is here, and Grace told me how to fix your coffee."  
  
She looked up at me. Then down to the table.  
  
"Thank you, Jasper. So, you had two little sister's."  
  
"I don't really remember them, but I did yeah. I think I started writing after my father died. Ma thought it would help me cope." I shrugged. "The stuff I wrote while fighting in the war starts about half way though the book." She nodded taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
She skipped ahead in the book while pulling the plate closer to her. She snacked on the fries while she skimmed the pages looking for anything of note.  
  
"Can't you just tell me what I need to know. You were there."  
  
"I was yes, but I don't remember it. The only thing I really remember is quickly rising though the ranks, and pieces of the day I was changed." I shrugged. "I don't see of my meeting vampires could help your paper though."  
  
"It would would if this was for English. That would make for a great historical fiction. Think about it vampire cowboys! Teen girls would love that! It's two of our favorite things. Horses and vampires! Ugh, I'd rather be writing that." Her head fell against the wall. Rolling her eye's she grabbed a sandwich. She pulled the laptop on to her lap.  
  
"Password's emotions embraced no space or caps." She nodded typing quickly while eating.  
  
"Okay, so I just need to get inside your head. What make you tick? Why are you, you?" She muttered to herself while typing one-handed. My eye's wandered back to the news.  
  
They were still talking about the escapee. He was caught six years ago when one of his victims escaped and lead the cops back to him. He killed twenty-one children, and branded each victim with a number. The authority's thought he would be hunting for the one that got away.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Bella asked looking around.  
  
"The news is playing over there." She nodded, but didn't look herself.  
  
"Anything good?" She asked while getting back to her paper.  
  
"Some killer broke out of prison, but that's all their talking about."  
  
"Oh? Who?" Scared curiosity.  
  
"Some guy that numbered his victims."  
  
"Killer X?" Her heart rate spiked, and her fear was all consuming, yet none of it showed on her face.  
  
"They haven't given a name. Are you okay, Bella?" I could tell she wasn't, but it was my place to make that choice for her.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie talked about that case when I was younger. The guy sounds like a real mad house, you know?" She was lying. This wasn't the kind of fear that came from hearing about someone at the dinner table. Bella waved over Grace.  
  
"Hey can I get a to-go box. Sorry, but I'm running late for something."  
  
"Sure thing, dear! I'll be right back!" I tossed three hundred on the table before Bella could do anything. She raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"She could use a pick me up." I said by way of explanation. She just nodded gather up the books. Looking at my phone I saw it was only noon. We had been here for two hours already.  
  
"Here you go, and here's the bill."  
  
"Thank you. Keep the change." I smiled pushing a little bit of peace at her when our hands touched. Her eye's went wide when she saw how much I handed her. Bella smiled at her as she tossed the food into the box she was given.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. You work hard and never let your smile drop. It's been a long time since I've felt genuine happiness from a waitress."  
  
"He also likes helping people." Bella stated while standing to hug Grace. "Everything was great like always. I'll see you later!" I picked up the book bag and followed Bella to the car.  
  
Bella drove towards the Cullen house faster then I thought was normal for her. She pushed the truck to it's limits. Once we got to the driveway she pulled over.  
  
"I don't want to see Edward." I nodded sliding out of the cab.  
  
"That's fine. Have fun." She drove away as soon as I shut the door.


	4. An Old Darkness Returns

[Bella's POV]  
  
Pushing my truck to the limit I raced toward La Push. Killer X was back, and I feared he could be coming for me. I needed to talk to Sam and Jake. Sam would know what to do, and Jake could help me calm down.  
  
I could hear my engine protesting as I neared the tree that worked as the marker for the treaty line. There was a large wolf in the shadows there. They really needed to learn to hide better if I could see them. The wolf watched as I drove past, and howled when I made it onto their land. I thought I heard more howls in answer, but I was more focused on getting to Sam's home.  
  
Pulling into what had quickly become the pack's safe haven I parked and raced to the door. Paul met me at the door, but I didn't pause.  
  
"Sam!" I yelled running into the house. "He broke out!" Emily walked into the front room frowning.  
  
"Bella, Sam isn't here. He's out on patrol. Who broke out? Is everything okay?" She slowly walked toward me with her hands out palms facing me. I shook my head and turned to the door. If Sam wasn't here I would go find him or Jake. Both were on patrol.  
  
I pushed past Paul who did little to stop me as I ran to the woods. I needed Sam and Jake. They would help. I felt like I was the same scared little girl I was six years ago, and I just wanted them to make me feel safe. Nothing could hurt me if Sam was around. Reaching the tree line I heard Emily screaming something but I couldn't make out the words over the pounding of my own heart. I saw movement to me left, so I turned right looking for black or russet fur.  
  
"Bella!" Someone grabbed my arm in an iron grip. I twisted ready to fight my way free but they grabbed my other arm. I kicked out with my right leg but missed. "Bell's stop fighting me! You're going to hurt yourself!" I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.  
  
"I think she's hyperventilating." Male.  
  
"Someone go get Sam!" Order given by a female.  
  
"Put her on the sofa." A new male. The one holding me drug me over to the sofa they were told to put me on. Edward was right. I can't protect myself. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I tried to hide behind my knees. My thoughts were blurry, and I couldn't make out where I was. The sofa was soft, but seemed rough to the touch. Was that in my head? It was cold outside, but I thought I was brought inside. I could smell his campfire. I could hear the old radio he kept next to his tent. The roughness against me back was the tree I was tied to.  
  
"Bella, can you hear me." A female voice I knew but couldn't place. She sounded worried. She couldn't be hear, but neither could I. I nodded hoping she wouldn't ask me to speak. "Okay that's good. Paul went to get Sam and Jacob, alright?" I nodded. I tried to meet the woman's eye's, but I felt like I was looked at two pictures overlaid with each other. I could see a small homey living room over top of the woods I was in. Or was I in the living room? I couldn't tell which was real, and which was the nightmare my panicked mind made. A door opened. The woman looked over.  
  
"Did Paul show you?"  
  
"Yes. Jacob went to his house to grab something we'll need first. Emily, can you make some tea please?" The woman nodded standing and leaving though a door. The man knelt in front of me. He held out his hand.  
  
"Bella, can you reach out and hold my hand please?" I shook my head. There were ropes tying me to the tree. "There's nothing tying you down, Bella. Please try. For me." His voice was soft. I looked into his eye's. He wasn't lying. I nodded and reached out with arms that felt trapped. I felt his hand wrap my hand. His hand was warm in mine. The living room became clearer.  
  
"Sam?" My voice was unsteady. He nodded a light smile on his face.  
  
"Jacob is on his way here with that old bear you left at his house all those years ago, okay?" I nodded. "Do you want me to sit next to you?" I nodded again. He moved onto the sofa. I could feel it dip as it held his weight, and he pulled me half onto his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me. I was safe. My eye's grow heavy. Sleep called out for me. My body was helpless to resist it's call.  
  
[Jasper's POV]  
  
I stood at the end of the drive way watching Bella drive away. My eye's stayed locked on where her truck was until I could no longer feel the tangled mess of her darkening emotional state. Her reaction to the news of this prison break was bad news. She felt like her driving to her grave. I almost followed her, but she had a right to her privacy and she made it clear she didn't want me with her right now. I could feel Major agree with me.  
  
Even so I could look into this Killer X. I couldn't see any harm in that, and maybe it would help me find out why Bella was upset. Looking toward the house I shook my head before taking off for the library. I stayed in the tree line until I hit the town. I stopped at the tree line. Looking around none of the humans were playing attention to me. I moved at a slow pace toward the library . I could use one of the computers there to do the research I needed.  
  
"Hey! Your Edward's older brother right?" I looked over to see Charlie's cruiser pulling up next to me. If I want to court Bella I should make sure her father likes me. Major agreed making me straighten my back, and stand taller.  
  
"Yes, sir. How can I help you?"  
  
"It's starting to rain, kid. Get in I'll take you home."  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm heading to the library." I moved to the passenger side anyway. I could tell that his parental instincts wouldn't let him leave me in the rain.  
  
"That's fine. I'll take you there instead." He leaned over unlocking the door for me.  
  
"Thank you, sir." I smiled in a way I hoped way friendly and not predatory. He smelled like food, but the alcohol in his system kept me from wanting to drink from him.  
  
"So, why are you going to the library?" He didn't want to talk, but he also could handle the silence.  
  
"I saw on the news that there was a prison break while I was at a café this morning, and I have to write a paper on resent news for a class. I thought it would make for a good topic." I pushed a small bit of calmness into the emotional state of the car. It wasn't going to put him completely at ease, but it would help settle his nerves.  
  
"A prison break? I haven't been at the office much today. Dave needed to take the day off, his wife went into labor, so I've been on the streets all day. Mind telling me what you heard." His edges softened when talking about his co-worker. He truly cared about the people of this town.  
  
"Sure, sir, but it's not much. All I heard was that some guy called Killer X got lose. I heard he might be looking for his last victim." His emotions darkened at once. I could see it on his face, too. "Sir?"  
  
"It's nothing, kid. Thanks for letting me know." He parked the car. "Here you are. Good luck with your paper." He smiled at me, but his eye's were cold. I got out of the car quickly.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He waved me off as I closed the door. He drove off quickly. He felt like a man going off to war. Who was this killer that both Swan's reacted like this. One ready to kill the other wanting to hide. I watched Charlie leave much like I had his child. I needed answers, and based on how they were acting I needed them quickly. Would Forks small library hold the answers I needed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that most of these chapters are so short, but I write these in one sitting on my day's off. That said length isn't something I care to much about, so long as I can get the parts I want included in it. Some might be much longer, but I wouldn't count on it. How ever I do hope to get a chapter or two out when ever I have the time.


	5. Discoveries

[Jasper's POV]  
  
The library was small, but I guess it would be. Everything in this town was small. I looked around easily finding the area with computers. I made my way over and sat at a free one. I opened internet explorer and went to the search engine. Typing in Prison Break 2006 I waited for the links I needed to load in. I clicked the first promising link.  
  
_The serial kill known as Killer X has broken out of prison. As many of our reader may remember Killer X was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole after he killed twenty-one (21) children in Seattle and the surrounding areas.  
His last two (2) victim were siblings. A brother and sister. Only one (1) of them survived, and it was thanks to the survival of one these children that other children weren't taken. The surviving child managed to run, get help, and guide the adults back to were they were kept. _  
  
I skimmed the rest of the article, but there were no names in it. Going back to the search page I looking for a more local article, but there wasn't anything.  
  
'Look for just the killer." I could feel him rolling his eyes at me. I changed my search quickly, and again just clicked the first promising looking link. This one looked like a blog post.  
  
_Killer X has been running around for too long! Last week he took one of our own! Now the Chief's hands are tied. He can't work this case, because of his sons involvement, but can we really trust these big city people to help us? No we can't! Forks this is a call to arms! There is a child missing one they think he's in our woods. No one knows these wood like us and the Quileute's. Now I know this Chief is young, but he's done so much for all of us. He chose us over his wife, well ex-wife now. He has served this city just like his father and grandfather before him. _  
  
We need to take to the wood's and find this little boy before he show's up on his father doorstep like all the other one's! I ask you people of Forks what if it was your child? Where do you think the Chief would be? Home with his little boy? Wrong! He wouldn't rest until that child was home safe! It's our turn to help him. _  
  
The comments were filled with people agreeing with the writer. There was a whole thread talk about meeting up and going to look in the woods. Most of the comments just said find Jacob Swan. Who was Jacob Swan?  
  
'Based on context Bella had a brother.' I rolled my eye's.  
  
'Yeah, no I got that.' If only one child got away then the other must have been killed. Bella said she stopped visiting her father in Forks when she around ten. Maybe that has when something to do with all of this. Wait if Bella had a brother there might be something about their birth in the paper. I walked over to the front desk.  
  
"Hello, ma'am. Would you happen to know where the old newspaper's are kept? I needed to look at them for a paper for class." The golden excuse for a high schooler. No one questioned a high schooler with a paper to write.  
  
"Of course, dear. Just this way." She lead me over to a side room. "Here you go, dear. Good luck with your paper."  
  
"Thank you." Walking into the room I looked to see how they organized it. Everything was set up in boxes by year. Alright. When was Bella born? I couldn't remember her ever saying a year with her birthday. Sighing I started just counting back sixteen years. Okay, here's to hope the boy's younger then his sister. I settled down to read sixteen years worth of news.  
  
Bella's brother was three year's younger then, and her mother left the town a four months after he was born. She left the boy with Charlie, and took off with their daughter in the dead of the night. How could a parent pick one child over the other?  
  
'Maybe that's why she has problems trusting people?'  
  
"Are you still in here?" The lady from the front desk opened the door.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Is that okay?"  
  
"We're closing soon."  
  
"I'll just clean this up and head home then ma'am. Thank you." I smiled at her while gathering the paper's I was reading. She left when she saw me packing up. I put everything back in place and left. I waved at the lady as I left.  
  
I didn't want to face the family right just yet, so I headed to the tree line with a plan to hunt.  
  
[Bella's POV]  
  
The bed I was in was soft and warm. The blanket was thicker then the one I kept on my bed. Opening my eye's I saw soft gray walls. I looked around the room. There was a nightstand on the right side or the bed and a dresser to the left. Standing I walked over to the door. Walking down the hall I tried to remember how I got here.  
  
The last thing I remember I was at the café with Jasper. We talked about my paper, and he watched the news. There was a prison break. It was slowing coming back to me. I must have panicked.  
  
"Sam. Are you here?"  
  
"Just walk to the end off the hall, Bella. You'll find us." Walking to the end of the hall I saw the pack sitting in the living room. I sat with Jake on the floor.  
  
"Feeling better, Bells?" I nodded leaning into his side. I sighed.  
  
"This day sucks! First I break up with Edward, and then the guy that wants me dead breaks out of prison!"  
  
"You broke up with Edward?" Jake tossed his arm over my shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. All we did was fight, and I don't want a relationship like that, you know? This doesn't mean I'll rebound with you Jake."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think so." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Are we going to over look the whole guy who wants her dead thing?" Emily seemed half way between worried and done with the pack's bullshit. Jacob shrugged.  
  
"When isn't someone trying kill Bells at this point?" Why did he sound so calm? He smirked at me when Emily rolled her eye's.  
  
"I think Bella would like us to take this seriously. She looked awful when she got here, and I for one would like to know why. Not all of us share a linked mind, you know." She's had this conversion before. A lot.  
  
"There was a prison break. I'll tell you more when Bella leaves, dear. I don't think she wants to hear about it." Sam's voice held an order for the pack. Unspoken, but easily heard. Don't bring it up. A gag order. I was grateful. I really didn't want to answer all their questions.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We'll set up a watch at her house. You, Jacob, can take first watch. Charlie likes you, so he won't be upset if you show up for dinner."  
  
"But you have to make it clear we aren't getting together when I tell him about Edward. I don't want to deal with him trying to play match maker, got it." I added quickly. Jake rolled his eye's.  
  
"Bells most of that was just to piss off Edward. Yeah I hoped we would hook up at one point, but you were right. We won't work."  
  
"That and he imprinted." Embry added.  
  
"When did that happen?" I twisted so I was fully facing him. He smiled rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"A few day's ago. I went to that café your always talking about. I wanted to get you some of those pickles you like, and I met Grace. She's sixteen and we started talking. I haven't told her anything yet. I want to get to know her before I come off as crazy, you know?" There was a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Wait, Grace!" Jake imprinted on Grace!  
  
"Of course you know her?"  
  
"Jake I go there all the time. I know most of the workers there." I smiled they would be cute together. "I'm glad Jake!"  
  
"Well as much as I hate to kick you out. It's seven, Bella. If you want to get home before Charlie you need to leave now." Sam stood and helped me up.  
  
"Shit! Okay yeah. Jake come on!" I waved goodbye over my shoulder as Jake and I ran to my truck. I tossed the keys to Jake when he held out his hand.  
  
"Let's get you home." Jake smirked jumping in the truck with me and driving off._____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe it's just me, but why is formatting a story so hard on this site! I just want my fake new article _and _my blog post to look the same, so you can clearly tell his reading! Why won't it let me! I put in the codes just do the thing! Sorry rant over.__


	6. A Quite Night

[Bella's POV]  
  
Jake sat at the table watching me cook dinner for Charlie. I was tossing in the chili seasoning at random when I heard the door open. Jake jumped up an grabbed a beer for Charlie before going to say hello. I grabbed three bowls from the cabinet, and sat the table for dinner.  
  
"Jake! Do you want a Coke?"  
  
"I'll take a Coke, Bells." Jake and Charlie walked into the room and sat at the table. Charlie seemed a little tense, but a good meal would hopefully fix that. I tossed a Coke at Jake while walking back to the table. Of course the showoff caught it without looking away from Charlie. I rolled my eye and sat down.  
  
"How was work, Dad?"  
  
"It was alright. What did you do today Bells?" He was trying so hard to sound happy.  
  
"I worked on my history report, broke up with Edward, and hung out with Jake and his friends in La Push. It was fun" Charlie nodded not really listening to me. Something must be really bothering his if he didn't hear me say I broke up with Edward. Jake laughed looking between the two of us. Charlie looked at him.  
  
"What funny? Did I miss something?"  
  
"I don't know, Charlie. Ask Bells" Charlie looked over to me and raised him eye brow.  
  
"Well, I don't know which part Jake's laughing about. The part where I worked on homework? Maybe the part where I went to La Push? Oh I know. It's the part where I broke up with Edward."  
  
"You broke up with Edward?"  
  
"Yes, dad, I just think we don't work out as much as I thought we did."  
  
"Well alright, Bells. As long as your happy."  
  
Conversion lulled to a halt as we ate. When he finished Charlie went to watch for ball game. Jake grabbed the bowls when I was done and took them to the sink.  
  
"You go up to your room and relax Bells. I mean it Bells."  
  
I watched Jake for a moment before sighing and going upstairs. I grabbed my CD player and flopped down on my bed. I waiting for the player to start to first song to see what I had in last. The first note of my lullaby started, so I turned it off. Sitting up I opened my drawer. I had three CD's the one Edward made me, the one Phil gave me that I hated, and one of mom's old CD's. I really needed more CD's. Pulling my money stash out from under my mattress I went back downstairs.  
  
"Dad Jake and I are going to the store." I said walking into the living room.  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Alright you two have fun." Charlie didn't look up from his game. Jake turned to me with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah I want some new CD's." I shrugged going to the door. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
I tossed him the keys while jumping into the passenger. Cranking up the engine he took off down the road.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Anywhere with good music. I only have three CD's I need more." Jake nodded driving into town.  
  
Fifteen minutes later we pulled into a parking lot for a store helpfully named Music. Jake hopped out and moved to my side.  
  
"This work?" I shrugged.  
  
"If they have any good CD's then yeah." We walked in to look. "If there's nothing here I vote we go to the city."  
  
"Before that we can go to La Push. There's a place there with good music." I nodded walking down the small aisle. They had larger selection than I really thought they would. I wanted Superchick, Fall Out Boy, or maybe some Taylor Swift.  
  
"Hey Bells! I found some stuff you might like!" He smirked holding up a classical CD. I rolled my eye's, but grabbed it anyway to look at. The name sounded familiar. Maybe it was one of the one's mom liked. Shrugging I popped it into the nearby player to preview it.  
  
The notes flowed together in a sweet melody. Swaying I listened to the first song. I took to out, and nodded at Jake before walking away again. I roamed around until I found a stack of CD's I liked. I had two Fall Out Boy albums, three Superchick, one Taylor Swift, and the one Jake found. I paid at the counter then looked for Jake.  
  
"You done?" How was that boy so quite?  
  
"Yeah. Ready to go back to my place."  
  
"It's getting late. I'll head back home, but don't worry I shifted while you were shopping. Sam added your place to the normal patrol route, so there will always a wolf nearby." He opened the driver door for me and helped me in.  
  
"Okay. Do you want a ride home, or do you plan to run?"  
  
"I'm going to run. Be careful, Bells."  
  
He turned running off into the woods. I waited to leave till he disappeared into the treeline to leave. The drive home was quite, and I thought about replacing the radio I tore out. Anything to keep my mind from the fact I would be alone in my room soon.  
  
I rushed to my room when I got home. I put the CD Jake chose into the player and rushed though my nightly routine. Laying in bed with wet hair I let the sweet melody lull me to sleep.


	7. The Start Of A Long Weekend

[Bella's POV]  
  
I watched as Charlie installed cameras at the front door and the driveway. He seemed on edge since I broke up with Edward three day's ago, but he wouldn't tell me why. When I left for school Charlie was reading the booklet to connect the live feed to his phone. I looked at Jake hidden in the woods and hoped the new cameras wouldn't disrupt the packs new patrol.  
  
Jake or Sam has been following me to school since I saw the news. Jake's also been spending most evenings at my house. This afternoon though I was going over to Alice's house to spend the weekend there, because Edward was hunting and I missed my family. Alice helped me keep Edward away from me at school.  
  
He was still trying to convince me to get back with him. At this point even Laren was sick of him. The teachers in the classes we shared were very understanding, and let me switch sits with little trouble. Alice walked me to nearly all of my classes, so that we could easily avoid my ex. Our lunch group moved tables, and made sure Edward knew he wasn't welcome to rejoin us. Things had changed but not as much as I thought it would.  
  
No one really cared to much about it after a day. Life went on and new drama filled the school halls. There were always new break ups, and hook ups. School life was simple, and honestly after the last year it nice to feel normal. Like the last few mornings Alice met me at my truck.  
  
"Hey Bella!" The pixie bounced over to my side. "Are you exited for our sleepover?"  
  
"Yeah. Who all is going hunting with Edward again?"  
  
"Well, when the family heard you were planning to come over while Edward was gone they all chose to let him go alone. Even Rose wants to see you!" Alice grabbed my arm while we walked into the school.  
  
"Really! That's great I've really missed everyone!" We reached my first class and split up for the time being. I sat in the back row and pulled my books out for the class.  
  
I took notes absentmindedly throughout the class period. The teacher droned on and on without much pause. Many students slept though the period trusting friends to wake them up before the teacher caught them napping. Just as many passed notes while the teacher wasn't looking. Normal teens that I never did understand. Halfway though the period we were told to read over the next three chapters, so that we could get an early start on our homework.  
  
Without spending so much time with Edward I had read my textbooks cover to cover over the last few days to keep my mind occupied, so I pulled out Withering Heights. I needed to go to Seattle to get new books. Maybe if I agreed to go to the mall with her Alice would take me book shopping. I felt my phone buzz as if the thought itself summoned Alice. Checking that the teacher wasn't watching I pulled out my phone.  
  
Of course we can go shopping!!!!!!!!!! We can take the whole family! Make it a bounding trip! Our parents would love that!!!!  
  
Alice's text was followed by the start of a group chat with the family minus Edward. Alice quickly let everyone know I wanted to shop in Seattle. Rose agreed stating that it sounded fun. Esme seemed happy to have the chance to spend time with all of her little girls at once. Emmett and Jasper both said they could use the chance to visit the game shop there. Carlisle was at work so he didn't say anything, but Esme promised us all he would go before telling us to focus in class.  
  
The rest of the class passed by quickly, and I met Alice by the door. She seemed happier then she had been in a while.  
  
"Bella we need to skip this period, okay? There's going to be a fight in class and one of the boys break their nose, so there's going to be blood involved." I nodded following Alice out to the parking lot. I could see Edward at his Volvo, so we headed to me truck.  
  
"Did you eat breakfast?" I shook my head.  
  
"No. Charlie's being weird and was installing cameras this morning, so I kinda forgot."  
  
"How about we go get you something then? Breakfast is important for you human, right? I mean the teachers at school are always saying so anyway." She looked a little lost.  
  
"Yeah, everyone says it is. If you don't mind I wouldn't mind getting something to eat." More even footed Alice hopped into the driver sit and took off down the road. She drove us to McDonalds and parked so we could go in.  
  
"Get whatever you want Bella. I'll pay." I nodded walking up to the counter and placing my order. Alice paid and we found a booth to wait in. We sat in silence till I got my food, and ate.  
  
"I know you want to know why Jasper and I split up." Alice had a far away look in her eye. One I saw when she was looking into the future. "We weren't ever really mates. Not like Em and Rose, but he did need me. I knew Jasper would only be mine for a short while, but if he was with the family he would never meet his mate.  
  
He would have gone back to the fighting if I hadn't waited in that café for him. I knew he would become my best friend and I wanted that. Someone who would understand me. Jasper need light in his life when I met him, and the family could give him that. I wanted to give him that."  
  
She smiled at me while she spoke, but she still looked so sad.  
  
"I knew I would have to give him up one day, and I'm not upset that the time has come. I know I'm giving him to someone who can love him so much more than I can. I'm happy, but I don't want to rush things. I knew if we were stilled married it would get in his way, so I had to finalize things. Make room for his future. Do you understand, Bella?"  
  
I thought about what Alice was saying I understood wanting someone you loved to be happy even if you weren't, but I didn't think that was all that she meant.  
  
"I understand the a little bit I think. You want Jasper happy and since he'll be meeting his real mate soon you want him to know he can be with them, right?"  
  
"Yes, but he already met them. Now it's just time for him to win them over." She smiled a little brighter.  
  
"Are you finished? We should leave now if we want to get back to school in time for next period." I jumped up tossing my trash in the bin by the door as we left.  
  
We got to class right before the bell rang laughing we rushed our seats in the back of class. I thought about sleeping though the class when I saw the teacher wheel in a cart. Score! It was nap time. Looking at Alice I saw her nod, and pull a soft looking sweater from her bag. She folded it up like a pillow then passed to me as the teacher turned off the lights. Alice would tell me anything I needed to know I quickly feel asleep.  
  
Alice woke me up an hour later when class ended. Rubbing my eye's I grabbed my bag and followed her out of the room. She guided me to my next class before going off to her own. The day passed by quickly until lunch.  
  
Edward sat at alone at his table watching us. Jessica and Mike had gotten together last weekend, so like the normal teens they were they made out for the whole lunch break. Alice talked with Angelica and a project they had for a class they shared, I made a list of books I wanted to get while shopping. Though Alice must have been getting rid of her food by putting it on my plate, because every time I looked up there was more food in front of me. I glared at her, but didn't stop her.  
  
The day ended quickly after lunch, and Alice and I split up with a promise for her to call me as soon as Edward left. Charlie was at work when I got home, but there was a note on the table asking me to call him before I left for the weekend. I tossed the note out and went to pack a few things for the sleepover. Alice would have everything I really needed, but with how scared I'd been since the break out I wanted some security items with me.  
  
I would also need to talk to the family about the break out, and why I was worried about it. While I doubted that they were in any danger I didn't want them caught off guard. Plus I just wanted Carlisle and Esme to tell me everything would be alright. That I was safe. Charlie hasn't said anything about it, but I wasn't even sure he knew and I was to scared to tell him. Though the cameras could be because he had and was just as worried about it.  
  
The two of us didn't know how to talk to each other, and because of the years spent apart I don't think we'll ever really learn. There was too much left unspoken for us to really bond the way I had with Carlisle. It was a sad fact of life. My mother's choice to flee this town with just me caused a rift that we couldn't bridge, and had never really tried to. I didn't want that kind of rift to form with my new family, so I couldn't keep this all a secret. I had to tell them tonight before I lost my nerve.  
  
I pulled a bag from under my bed and pulled my knitted blanket from the bed. Charlie added it to my bed yesterday after pulling it out of his closet. Him mother made it for me when I was young, and I remembered cuddling next to the two most important people in my life wrapped in it. Memories of a better time were woven into every stitch. I folded the blanket and placed it in the bag, and tossed in my most comfortable pjs.  
  
There was a knock on my front door. Looking out my window I saw Em's jeep, so I rushed down the stairs. Opening the door I waved Alice inside.  
  
"I need to call Charlie before we leave."  
  
"Alright. Your bag's on your bed still, right?" I nodded and waved her on up while walking over to the phone. I dialed the number Charlie left for me and waited.  
  
"Chief Swan speaking."  
  
"Hey dad. Alice just got here we'll be heading over to her house soon, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Bells, have this weekend. Also be careful, alright."  
  
"I well dad. Don't worry. I'll see you Monday after school. Bye dad."  
  
"Bye Bells."  
  
I went out to the jeep locking the door on my way out. Alice was in the back sit waiting for me while Em sat in the drivers sit.  
  
"Hey Bella!" Em smiled starting the engine and gunning it down the road.  
  
"So I hear we're going shopping later. I never thought you'd be the one to plan that."  
  
"Oh, yeah! I have a list of books I want to get!" The thought of book shopping made me smile.  
  
"Wait you have a list?" Em held his hand out over the seat. "I want to see it!" I passed him the list. He glanced at it before passing it back to me.  
  
"That's a long list. Do you even have the room for all those books?"  
  
"I might need a bookshelf." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. They both laughed as Em parked the car. Em took my bag as we walked into the house.  
  
"Come on. Everyone's in the living room." Alice took the lead as we walked down the hall. Esme jumped up when I walked in coming over to give me a hug. Em ruffled my hair as he rushed to his mates side. Esme guided me over to Carlislie and I waved at Jasper. Em had placed my bag by his father, so I pulled it onto my lap when I sat next to Carlislie.  
  
"I need to talk to everyone." I looked around the room bracing myself for the coming conversion.  
  
"Of course, Bella." Esme placed her hand on my leg.  
  
"I haven't told any of you very much about my life before Forks, and I heavily edited what I told Edward. I wouldn't even be saying anything now, but well things have changed so I think you all need to know. I'm not really sure where to start. I guess, first you need to know I'm not really an only child. I had a little brother. He was three years younger then me and my mom left him with Charlie when she fled the town.  
  
I loved my little brother, so I spent every holiday in Forks with my dad and him. When I turned ten everything changed. My whole world was turned upside down. Did you guy's hear about Killer X?"  
  
"I looked him up after I saw the news, but other then that no Bella." Jasper was watching me from across the room.  
  
"Alright. He's a killer that solely targets children, and when I was ten he moved to the Seattle area. He worked as a subsutute teacher. His students loved him, so did their parents." I paused pushing my bag to the floor and pulling my legs to my chest.  
  
"Charlie fought with mom to let me come stay with him that summer, because I was worried about Jacob, my little brother, and mom wouldn't take him for the summer. She hated him. Said he looked to much like Charlie. I just wanted to be with my brother. I wish she would have just taken Jacob that summer. Maybe he would still be here." My voice trailed off as I thought about how that might have gone. Would he be happy? Would the Cullen's like him?  
  
"Bella?" Esme's voice was soft. She looked worried as if she thought I might break. I felt almost glass like. She opened her arms, and I curled up in her arms easily. "If this is to hard you don't have to tell us more. You can tell us little by little, alright?"  
  
"No I need to, because he broke out of prison! He's going to be coming for me! You need to be ready if he comes after the family!" I was crying.  
  
"Bella, your hyperventilating. You need to take deep breathes. Can you follow Esme's breathing?" I nodded trying to follow Carlislie's directions. I could hear the other's talking in the background. I felt someone place my blanket around my shoulders, but the world was starting to get little fuzzy around the edges.  
  
"Sleep, Bella. We'll take care of things until we wake up." Was the last thing I heard before the world faded away.


	8. Emotional Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did go back to the last chapter and add I paragraphed that for some reason wasn't there, so if you want you can go back and read it. It's at the end.

[POV Jasper]  
  
I pushed exhaustion at Bella putting her to sleep, and hoping she would be okay. The family was watching me closely as I took her from Esme. Carefully I wrapped the blanket Alice pulled from her bag around her completely. I could feel the comfort it gave her, and hoped it would help her stay calm if she woke up alone.  
  
"I'll put her in my room. I'm the only one who doesn't use their room for anything." Esme's nod was all the okay I needed to put Bella in my room.  
  
The room was mostly bare. The only thing in the room was a the bed Esme got for me when Alice and I split last week. Rose gave me a sapphire blue bed set for it, and I did like the color, but I didn't have much other than what I kept in my study. Alice had already put all my clothes in the closet, so I didn't even need to move my things. Pulling the covers back I laid Bella in the center of the bed.  
  
"Wait Jasper!" I heard Esme say while rushing up the stairs.  
  
"What is it Esme?"  
  
"I saw this in her bag too. She must have brought it to sleep with." She ran into the room with a stuffed bear. Walking over to Bella she put the toy in the blanket with her. I felt Bella relax in her sleep. Smiling I left the girl with her mother, and made me way back down stairs. The rest of the Cullen's were still sitting around the living room. Carlisle's head was down his eye's were closed pain was coming off of him in crashing waves, but stronger than that was determination. I glanced around the room tasting each member's emotion's. They all matched our coven head's emotional state.  
  
"You said you looked him up after the news. What did you mean, Jasper?" Carlisle's eye's flashed as he glared up at me.  
  
"When Bella and I went out to work on her paper. The café had the news playing in the background. There was a prison break. Bella and I talked about it, but she panicked and we left shortly after the news. She said she need to talk to her friends in the pack. It seemed strange so I looked into it a little more, but it wasn't my place to tell anyone." I kept my head tilted down while I spoke making me seem less threating than I normally was. It didn't stop Carlisle's eye's from growing harder, or his lips pulling back in a snarl.  
  
"You will tell me everything you know." His voice was cold.  
  
"Yes, my coven leader." Without much thought I fell back to my habits from the war. I knelt before him my head down and told him everything I found out while looking into the killer. I didn't have all the information I know he would need. The articles and post I found were vague because it was mostly children involved.  
  
'Jasper? Are you alright?' Major mentally wrapped around me. I shrugged.  
  
'Do you need me to take over and guide the family to safety?'  
  
'Not yet.' I felt him nod fading back. I finished telling Carlisle what I knew and waiting. Esme walked down the stairs and paused to take in the scene. Carlisle stood with a growl and stepped towards me. I flinched but stayed put.  
  
"Carlisle!" Esme yelled rushed between the two of us. "What is going on here!" I closed my eye's and waited for the fall out.  
  
I was never a part of this family. They simply let me stay because Alice asked them to put up with me. Without a relationship with her they were just waiting for me to slip up somehow, so I could toss me out. It seems though that by keeping this information away form Carlisle and putting his youngest in danger the plan had changed. Carlisle wanted blood I could feel it. He would have my head for this I was sure. I could only hope it would be quick.  
  
"He's going to kill our daughter Esme!"  
  
"Yes, but that isn't our son's fault, dear. Jasper hasn't done anything, and there is no reason for you to scare him like this. Look at him, love, he's shaking." Was I?  
  
"What?" Carlisle's emotions switched to guilt. "Jasper?"  
  
I looked up. I kept my eye on the point next to him, so that I wouldn't meet his eye's. I felt his guilt grow along with regret.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think my feeling were aimed at you. Please stand up, my son." I stood quickly. Esme stayed between us.  
  
"Carlisle I think you should go up to your study." Her voice left no room for an argument. He nodded quickly running up the stairs to his study. Esme held her arms out for me the same way she did for her children. I watched her waiting for something. None of her children stepped up. I glanced back at Rosalie and Alice. Alice waved her hand forward. I thought about stepping into Esme's arms, and Alice smiled and nodded.  
  
She was waiting for me? I looked back at her. I stepped into her arms. I thought she would push me away, but she simply wrapped me in a hug.  
  
"Are you alright?" Her voice was soft a sharp contrast to the hardness of Carlisle's voice. I nodded to answer her question.  
  
"Jazz I know your gift can overwhelm you, and Bella's emotional state isn't good right now. Is it making things harder for you?" Alice spoke slowly and calmly. I thought about what she asked. Bella wasn't doing well, and all I did was hide the feelings not get rid of them. Was that why it was hard to stay in the here and now?  
  
"I think it is, but she needs me here right now." Alice nodded.  
  
"Em can you go stand guard outside Bella's door?" Em jump up running up the stair's to his new post. "There now Bella's safe. How about you go for a run? You can stay near the house so you can hear if she needs anything."  
  
"Or we can go work on one of the cars." Rose spoke up. I nodded moving to Rose's side. She smiled taking my hand and leading me out of the house.  
  
She sat me next to Em's jeep then moved around gathering all of her tools and sitting them next to me. She pulled out her rarely use car jack. Jacking up the car she got under and asked for the tool she needed. I passed her the tool and relaxed. I worked with Rose without thought as I tried to work though everything I could feel. The emotions of my coven were overwhelming me, but given time I could deal with it.  
  
My coven mates emotions were the easiest to push to the side. Rose was upset, but thanks to the space she kept from Bella it was muted in comparison to the other's. Mostly she was worried about me, but she trusted me so that too she pushed aside. I could handle her muted emotions. Her mate however was different.  
  
He felt everything so strongly. His emotions were a raging sea waiting to pull me under the surface. The rage that his little sister was in danger once again. The sorrow while he thought about what she must have been though. The sliver of fear when his normally calm father growled. The guilt that he felt for his lack of ability to help anyone. There was nothing I could do to help him, but one by one I felt his emotions and let them flow over and away from me. Once I felt them each it was easier to separate them for my own.  
  
Alice, as always, was working to keep her emotions low and muted so as not to overwhelm me. She would either let me help her later when everyone had calmed down, or would go off on a hunt alone to deal with it all later. I only felt her if I tried and right now I didn't reach out.  
  
Next I moved on to my coven leaders, Carlisle and Esme. Esme felt things deeply a bottomless ocean, but the waters were always calm. Never once had her waves pulled at me, but the currents were strong and without warning would pull me away from her safe shore. She was a mother before she was a coven leader, and the pain in Bella's voice as she spoke of her little brother broke Esme's heart. Yet the strongest emotion from her now was ferris protectiveness. One of her children was in danger, and she wouldn't rest until they were safe. Separating our emotions were easy.  
  
Lastly was Carlisle. He was normally a steady rock, yet right now he was an earthquake. Pain. Rage. Guilt. Bloodlust. Each emotion shaking his very core. He'd never had to worry about his children after he found them. They were strong enough to take care of themselves, but his youngest wasn't. At the root of it all was fear. Fear for his little girl and what this all meant for her. I felt it all and then mentally took a step back. All that was left was Bella.  
  
Sweet Bella. Heart on her sleeve for the world to see, but she never asked for help. Her emotions were a glass case hanging over a bottomless abyss. The case filling with water always threating to drown her. Yet she never stopped loving. She felt just as strongly as Emmett, but was to scared to show it. I blocked the rising water levels pushing the fear, pain, and worry away from her. I wrapped her in the love her family felt for her. I couldn't let go of her emotions without leaving her to drown in them, so I stayed with her wrapped in love.  
  
Taking a deep breath I refocused on what was happening. Rose was still under the jeep working. I stood up moving a little closer.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
She pushed out from under the jeep with a smile. Standing up she put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright, brother. Are you okay to go back to the house?"  
  
I nodded and we made are way back inside. Esme and Alice were still in the living room. They were half-heartedly planning the shopping trip. Alice thought it would be best to keep Bella busy, so she didn't worry too much. Esme just wanted to make sure her youngest was safe. Both women looked over when we walked in. Esme rush over to hug me.  
  
"Jasper." Carlisle called from his study. Esme's waters grew dark. There was a storm coming.  
  
"You don't have to speak to him right now. Your father crossed a line and if you aren't ready to speak to him yet that's fine." I looked between the women around me. All of them were glaring towards his office.  
  
"I can go with J-man to talk with Carlisle. If need be I can stop anything that happens." Em offered while running down stair's. They all turned to me.  
  
"I can talk to him alone. I'll be alright. It was mostly the negative emotional state that pushed me into old habits." They nodded and I went up to speak with my coven head. Carlisle's door was open waiting for me. Steeling myself I walked into the room.  
  
His head was in his hands and though I had worked though his emotions they were still stronger than I was use to from him this close. He lifted his head just enough to look at me. He was waiting for something. His eye's flickered to the chair in front of his desk, and I moved to sit there. His emotional state grew worse with my actions.  
  
"Jasper. I am sorry. I never should have spoken to you the way I did."  
  
"You're our coven head, Carlisle. I understand when you need to set aside our feelings in order to handle things."  
  
"That's just it Jasper. I am not your coven head..," my eye's widened was he going to send me away? "I am your family head. It's my job to look after you all and make sure you are safe. Both physically and emotionally. I saw how you reacted just now and before. You don't see yourself as part of this family, so I have failed you." He stood walking around the desk. He knelt in front of me his hands on my knee's and his eye's soft.  
  
"Jasper you are my son. Your relationship with Alice doesn't change that. I am not going to send you away, and I am sorry I ever made you think I would. You don't need to be useful to be a part of this family." He held his arms out, and I fell into them. I cried in his arms.  
  
"It's alright, my son, it's alright."  



	9. An Emotional Morning

[Bella's POV]  
  
I woke up to light coming though the window. My thoughts were foggy, and I didn't recognize the room I was in. The walls were painted navy blue, and the bed set was a deep sapphire blue. Looking around for clues all I saw was a nightstand next to the bed. The room seemed unlived in. Could this be Jasper's new room? Why was it so bare? I pushed myself up the lean against the head board. I saw my blanket wrapped up with the blanket that went with the bed, and on the pillow next to me was my brother's old stuffed bear.  
  
I picked it up holding it close. I remembered sleeping with it while he was missing. I didn't remember putting it in my bag. I thought I left it on the rocking chair in my room.  
  
"Hey Bella are you awake?" Em asked though the door.  
  
"Yes Em. You can come in." The door opened and my big bear of a brother walked in.  
  
"Jazz wants to know if your okay to talk though your feeling? He also wants you to know he won't let them overwhelm you, and that the house is a safe space." He looked like he was reading from a new script. I smiled at him.  
  
"Sure I feel up to it. One question though, who's room is this?"  
  
"Jasper's. He hasn't moved in fully yet. I'm not really sure why." He shrugged walking over to help me untangle my legs and get out of bed. His head tilled to the side as if he was listening to someone.  
  
"Mom wants to know if your hungry. Jasper says that you are, but you can't feel it past his false emotions. I'm suppose to ask if you want to eat, and what you want if you do."  
  
"I should eat even if I can't feel it. I did skip dinner last night. Do we have bagel's and strawberry cream cheese?" I followed Em out of the room Jacob's bear still in my hands.  
  
"Carlisle say's he'll go get some. He'll be back in about thirty minutes." Emmett's eye's grew darker as he spoke that either meant he was thirsty or angry. If he was thirsty he would have hunted last night, so that left anger. But why?  
  
He lead me to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for us. I hesitated in the doorway. Should I sit near or away from Jasper? What would make things easier for his gift.  
  
"You can sit next to me or in the seat across from me, Bella. I'll feel it all the same no mater where in the room you sit." He smiled at me. Blushing I rushed to the seat across from his and sat down hugging Jacobs bear close to my chest. I looked over at Alice.  
  
"Did you put this in my bag?"  
  
"Yes. I saw this conversation going by easier on you if you had that bear to hold." Alice watched me with her head tilted. "Why? Is it important?"  
  
"Yeah. It was my little brother's. I keep it in my room, but I haven't slept with a stuffed animal in years. Mom said I out grew things like that." I shrugged holding the bear closer.  
  
"That's impossible. How can you out grow something that makes you happy?" Esme sounded confused and upset.  
  
"It's fine, Esme. Now, Jasper, how do we do this?" I focused on the silent yet steady blond. He smiled at me.  
  
"I'm going to let you feel your emotions one at a time, and you need to work out why you feel that way. Once you do that you need to chose if you want to hold on to that emotion, and if not you need to work on letting go of it. Now I will say we are only going over the surface emotions, and not the deeper trauma. If you want we can do the deeper emotions later."  
  
"Alright. I can do that." I took a deep breath and closed my eye's waiting for the numbness to fade.  
  
"I'm going to go slowly, so as not overwhelm you. Let me know if its too much, Bella." I nodded as the first emotion started to drape over me. I couldn't pin the emotion at first, but soon I found myself biting my lip.  
  
"Is this my stress?" Only it made me feel like there was someone watching me. My leg started bouncing and I lightly chewed on my lip.  
  
"Yes, Bella, it is. Why are you so stressed?"  
  
I thought about it. I was being hunted, and I still needed to pass my classes. I needed to talk to Charlie about Killer X coming back, but I still didn't know how to talk to him. I also need to make sure Renee didn't find out, because she would worry and make things worst than they were. And-  
  
"Bella! Listen to me. What ever your thinking about is the problem. Your stress is growing, so what's the cause?"  
  
"I'm being hunted, and end of year test are coming up soon. I still need to talk to Charlie about what's going on, and I need to protect Renee from the news. She'll freak out and that'll only make things worst. And-"  
  
"Your overthinking things. Let's take this one step at a time, alright." I nodded taking a deep breath. "Good. First, yes you are being hunted. What can you do about that?"  
  
I thought about the question. All I could do was tell me family and let them help me. I already told the pack and the Cullen's. Could I do anything else?  
  
"I've already told the family and the pack, so all I can do now is wait."  
  
"You can plan out what to do if he does show up here, but your right. So?"  
  
"So, I need to let that feeling go. Right?"  
  
"Right. Next, Charlie. I ran into him the day we found out about the break out. He asked me if anything happened and I told him about the news, so he already knows. Is the rest of the conversion you need to have easier now?" I nodded. If Charlie knew then there was no need for a conversion at all.  
  
"Good. You already feel less stressed. Now, I thought Renee was your mother?"  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Then why are you looking out for her Bella? It's her job to look out for you not the other way around."  
  
"She needs me!" The stress I was feeling shattered as I jumped up from my seat. Rage filled my veins. "She can't look after herself!"  
  
Jasper raised an eyebrow at me the picture of calm. I glared at him. How dare he! She was just a child!  
  
"Well we've hit trauma." He muttered as if I wouldn't hear him. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to say that she didn't need you. Only that right now you are what matters. I only care about helping you right now, and I need you to think about if you really need to stress over your mother." He was so calm as he spoke. It calmed me down though it did feel like it a false calm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jasper." I sat back down. "Wait, trauma?"  
  
"Yes trauma," he sighed, "but we'll get to that later. Now would you like to go back to your stress, or move on?"  
  
"We can move on. I think a lot of it is school related anyway." He nodded closing his eye's. I followed suit. I felt the next emotion settle over my shoulders. It felt heavy like oil. I was cold. Was this my fear?  
  
"Fear, right?"  
  
"Very good, Bella. Now you have good reasons to be scared, but you need to remember that you aren't alone. You have a family that can and will protect you. Yes you have the right to be scared but do you need it right now?" I shook me head.  
  
"No I don't." I trying to imagine the feeling flowing away like water in a lake.  
  
"Very good, Bella."  
  
"Are you going to say that every time I do this right?" I opened my eye's to watch him. A beautiful smile spread over his face.  
  
"I can feel how happy it makes you feel. Also positive reinforcement can be very helpful, so yes." He met my eye's and I felt face heat up. There was a darkness to his eye's. This was harder on him than he wanted me to think it was, but I could also see that he was happy to help.  
  
"We only have one more big thing to feel, and I don't think you'll let it go like your fear. However you should remember you can feel things without letting it drown you, alright." I nodded waiting.  
  
I felt the weight of the world hit my shoulders, but at he same time I felt hands touch my back and shoulders. My pain. I tried to breath though it. I never really dealt with everything that happened I just shouldered the pain and kept going.  
  
"It's alright, Bella." When did Carlisle get home?  
  
"Hey sis we're here." Em to my right.  
  
"You are loved, Bella." Esme at my back.  
  
"We have you, little sister." Alice to my left.  
  
I sobbed falling back into Esme's arms. She pulled me fully onto her lap, and I felt my siblings and father crowd around us. I buried my face in her neck and just cried.  
  
"Come on Jasper. You did well now lets go make the human food, alright."  
  
"Yeah alright, Rose."  
  
It felt like hours passed before I stopped crying. When I did Carlisle was there helping me up. He ruffled my hair lightly.  
  
"Jasper and Rosalie just finished toasting a bagel for you. Go eat breakfast and then we can go shopping okay." I nodded going to the kitchen.  
  
Jasper was putting cream cheese on both half's of the bagel when I walked in. Rose was pulling a Coke-a-cola out of the fridge.  
  
"Edward hate's when she has soda, but Alice keeps buying them. Bella must like them. Here Jazz catch." She tossed it over her shoulder to her twin. Of course he caught it.  
  
"Thank you." I spoke up from the door way. They both looked over at me. Rose smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah sure, Bella. When are we leaving for the mall?"  
  
"I think we're leaving as soon as I eat and get ready."  
  
"Great! I'm going to get ready. This well be fun!" Rose rushed off to her room leaving Jasper and I alone. He smiled at me pulling the chair out for me to sit. He cracked open the coke bottle for me before sitting across from my plate. I sat in the chair and picked up the bagel. It was lightly toasted with a thick layer of cream cheese an it just the way I liked.  
  
"Alice." Jasper said with a smirk in answer to my unasked question. I nodded eating. "I can feel you have a question for me. You can ask, Bella." I watched him think of how to best ask what I wanted to know. He had helped me so much just now, and I wanted to return the favor. Alice said he already met him true mate, but did he know that.  
  
"Alice say's you can tell me about the conversation you two had." He was watching the doorway as he spoke more repeating what he heard then speaking himself. I nodded finishing one of my bagel half's.  
  
"Alice told me why she broke things off with you." His eye's widened quickly meeting my own.  
  
"She did?" He was shocked.  
  
"She said you two weren't true mates like Rosalie and Emmett. She told me that you already met your true mate, but she wasn't sure if you knew that yet. It's why she broke things off, so that you could be with them." His eye's softened as I spoke.  
  
"Is that so? Any clue why she didn't just tell me that herself?"  
  
I shook my head picking up my other bagel. He rolled his eye's fondly shaking his head. He looked at me then glanced behind me.  
  
"I was going to wait until we went on our bi-weekly hunting trip, but Bella wants to help you get stuff to impress your mate while we're at the mall." Alice spoke while moving to sit next to me. I nodded smiling when he looked at me. He raised his eyebrow at her, but she only giggled.  
  
"Oh come on Jasper! It'll be fun!" He looked at me before saying something to fast for me to catch. I quickly finished off my bagel and down the mini bottle of soda Rose got for me.  
  
"Okay, well while you two talk I'm going to go get ready. Alice do you still have my spare clothes in your closet?"  
  
"Yeah. Same place as always, Bella." She waved me off with they watched each other. I raced up the stairs to get ready for the day.  
  



	10. Shopping (Jasper)

[Jasper's POV]  
  
Bella ran up the stair's to Alice's room feeling lighter than she had in months. I smiled after her before turning again to Alice. She was watching me her eye's dancing with mirth a light smile gracing her lips.  
  
"So have you found out who your mate is?" Her voice was soft.  
  
"Yes I have, but I don't think she's ready for a new relationship just yet." My eye's went to the ceiling where I could hear Bella ruffling though Alice's closet. She was complaining about the clothes Alice kept here for her.  
  
"I think you should still try. I don't think the two of you know what you really need." She had a far off look in her eye's, but a quick push of her emotions showed she was still in the here and now. I rolled my eye's at her antics.  
  
"You would know, wouldn't you? A little seer looking out for all of us." I reached over messing up her hair. She smacked at my hand playfully.  
  
"You'll be happy, Jasper. I know it." She stood dancing away to help Bella get ready I'm sure. I watched her go before going to my own room to get ready.  
  
Walking into my closet I went past the outfits Alice bought for me, and made my way toward the one I picked out. I pulled out a white button down shirt and denim blue jeans. I paired the outfit with a black belt and a pair of new boots. Tucking in the shirt I thought about adding a hat to finish the look.  
  
"No Jasper the hat would be too much." Alice's voice rang though the house. I shook my head and left the room. Bella was sitting with Esme in the living room, and they both looked up when I entered the room.  
  
"You look wonderful, Jasper." Esme stated. Bella's eyes roamed over me.  
  
"You do look great, Jasper, but the outfits missing something." She looked me over before standing and walking over to me. "Can I look though your closet for something to finish it?" I raised my eyebrow but nodded and waved her up. Her answering smile was blinding as she raced up the stairs. I sat by Esme waiting for her to come back.  
  
"Is there anything your hoping to get while we're out?" Esme lend on arm looking at me.  
  
"Not really. I might get a new music book for my guitar."  
  
"Nothing for your room?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Everything I need is already in my office, so I'm not sure if I really need anything else." I paid close attention to her emotions as I answered. She was worried about something and my answer only made it worse.  
  
"Are you sure? You could repaint it, or add a desk. Oh maybe a new guitar and amp?"  
  
"Esme," she met my eye's. "What is it you really want to say?" She sighed looking out the glass wall.  
  
"I'm just worried. It feels almost like you don't feel at home here. After last night I worry about your relationship with the rest of the family." Her worry grew as did a deep sadness. A mother's worry for their child. I thought about what she said not wanting to brush aside her worry.  
  
"Esme, as you know I had a very different life before I joined your family. I don't know how to be apart of this family, but I do want to learn. I want to be part of this." I waved my arm around the room. I felt her careful joy at my words.  
  
"Then the first step is making a space you feel safe in. That way if need be you have a place to go where you can be alone. Well as alone as you can be in the house."  
  
"Alright. While we're out I'll look around and see if anything catches my eye." She lightened up smiling brightly. We both looked over when we heard Alice and Bella coming down the stair's.  
  
"Bella don't you think that's a little over the top?"  
  
"Not at all. He'll look handsome!"  
  
"Bella, do you like cowboys or something?"  
  
"I just think he should look his best right now is all, and he's already wearing like ninety-nine percent of the outfit! Why? Do you not like how he looks?" There was an edge to Bella's voice and emotions. I quickly sent a warning to Alice.  
  
"No I was just wondering is all Bella. Go on give it to him." I smiled already knowing what Bella would walk in the room with.  
  
She bounced into the room full of child like excitement a smile lighting her face with her hands and my hat hidden behind her back. Alice trailed behind her pouting over having lost the fight over the hat with Bella. Alice rolled her eye's at Bella moving to sit next to Esme muttering about hard headed teenagers. I sent a flash of amusement to her causing her to smile and sent fond annoyance back to me. I laughed turning back to Bella.  
  
"Okay so you don't have to wear it, but I thought it would finish the outfit." I could the worry try to over shadow the excitement, so I pushed it back just a little. We needed to help her work on her confidence.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine with whatever you picked out. It was in my closet after all." I smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Alice buys all the clothes in this house." She stated seemingly without thought. I heard the whole house laugh and Alice let out a squeak. Bella's face flushed a bight red.  
  
"I mean. Here!" She quickly shoved the tan hat at me before retreating to Esme's side to hide. Esme pulled both of her girls close to her side still laughing. I put the hat on smiling at Bella.  
  
"You aren't wrong. We just never call her out on it." Alice crossed her arm pouting. The others all walked in Carlisle and Em with keys in their hands.  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" Both girls jumped up and rushed to the door, so we followed along.  
  
We split into two groups to drive to the mall. Rose, Em, and Alice in Rose's car. Then Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and myself in Carlisle's. Rose and Alice said they wanted to do some solo shopping while we took Bella to the bookstore, so we agreed to met up at the mall's food court for lunch at one o'clock.  
  
Bella jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked, and ran into the store. We followed at a much calmer pace. I kept on eye on Bella as I felt the emotional state of the building. It was addictively calm, and I drank it in. Esme followed Bella offering to hold the books she wanted, so she could look for more easier. Carlisle stayed by my side as I drifted to a table in the corner of the store.  
  
"Do you get the feeling that she would be as bad as Alice given the money?" His tone was playful, but his emotions showed thoughtfulness.  
  
"Yes, without a doubt. Bella loves books more than Alice does clothes. Alice likes dressing us up more than anything, but right now is the happiest I've ever felt Bella. She's got this child-like joy right now." I smiled watching her. I could feel my fathers eye's on me.  
  
"She's your mate isn't she?" I nodded. "Have you?"  
  
"No. Not yet. Edward was right about one thing. She's human, and I need to go about this the human way. A vampire would just know, and while I can feel my bond with Bella," I paused looking for the right word. "Muted right now. I think it's because she's human. Honestly I'm in no rush to be in a new relationship. I have time." I twirled my hat I sat on the table when we sat down. Carlisle raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.  
  
He turned to watch our mates. Esme was making her way over to us with a large stack of books. Bella was even happier, I didn't think that was possible, while roaming the shelves. The stack was placed on the table between us.  
  
"I told Bella that I would pay for all the books she bought if she would pick out some she thought the rest of us would like. Should I be worried that she pulled a second longer list out when I did?"  
  
"I think we've just been paying her the wrong things." Carlisle said watching Bella pile more books into her arms.  
  
"I'd better go get those from her before she trips." Once more Esme trailed after her child.  
  
We sat watching them for next two hours as Bella guided Esme around making comments about different books. Esme smiled and nodded at all the right moments before bringing the latest pile to us.  
  
The mall was just next door to the book store, so at 12:30 we started taking the books to the counter to pay. The cashier watched wide-eyed as we placed the stacks and went back for more. Esme waited at the counter as Carlisle and I carried the books over. None of us even looked at the total before Esme paid. Even Bella was too busy reading her new book.  
  
As was normal for when Alice went shopping we men started taking the bags to the car while the girls went on to the mall. Esme walked away guiding Bella with a hand on the small of her back. We had to work at a human pace, and in the end not all of the books fit, so we set it up for them to be shipped to the house.  
  
"Alice isn't going to believe this." I said as we walk to the mall.  
  
"I'm just glad she was willing to let us spoil her at all today." I nodded waving to Em over the crowd of people. Bella was eating pizza when we got though the crowd.  
  
"What took you two so long to take bags to the car?"  
  
"They wouldn't all fit, so we had to set up shipping." I spoke softly so Bella wouldn't overhear. I honestly wasn't sure she realized just how many books she picked out.  
  
"Wait what? But Alice wasn't with you guys?"  
  
"No, but we did tell Bella to pick out book for all of us. We might need to go shelve shopping."  
  
"We do." Alice piped up.  
  
"For real! How many books did she get?" I shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. I didn't bother to check. She was happier then a kid in a candy shop, so we let her be. Esme even got her to let us pay." They all turned to Esme.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told her they were all for us, and that it would be easier for the cashier if we paid together. She picked out some with someone in mind, but most of them seemed to be books she's heard good things about."  
  
Bella was still happy as could be reading her novel while eating. There was a large pizza in front of her. I'm sure it was so it looked like we were all eating it, but Bella had ate half of it already. She was a third of the way finished with her book as well.  
  
We chatted until Bella was finished eating what she could of the pizza. Then we all headed toward on the the store's that would sell shelf's. Bella stayed in the middle of our little huddle reading while we shopped trusting us the keep her safe, or maybe just not caring and wanting to finish the story.  
  
I looked around as we walked from store to store. Nothing caught my eye, but I looked as promised.  
  
"Bella! If you want you can go off with Jasper to help him pick stuff out." Alice's voice sent a jolt of shock though Bella causing both of us to startle. I glared at Alice and flung the feeling at her.  
  
"Oh sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you!" Alice paused to face Bella.  
  
"It's fine, Alice, but I didn't hear what you said."  
  
"I was saying you could go help Jasper shop if you wanted."  
  
"That sounds fun. What do you think?" She turned to me.  
  
"I'm just along for the ride, darling." I smirked at her holding out my arm for her to take if she chose to. She giggled looping her arm though mine.  
  
"Alright then. Where should we meet later?"  
  
"Just call one of us when your ready to meet back up." Esme chimed in. We nodded, and I let Bella drag me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this into two parts, because I want to show both Bella's and Jasper's view of the day. This is Jasper's part, and I'll be posting Bella's next. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you for all the comments and kudos!


	11. Shopping (Bella)

[Bella's POV]  
  
I held my new book to my chest as we walked. I was looking for a western style store that I thought Jasper might like more than the store's Alice normally took him too. I saw a store called Buckle across the walk way.  
  
"What about there?" I pointed the store out to Jasper. He nodded changing our course so we were heading to the store. His hand slide out of mine as we walked into the store. He roamed the store slowly looking at each item before moving to the next. I trailed behind watching him shop. His head tilted to the side as he held up a cream colored button-down.  
  
"What do you think?" He held the shirt out for me to see. I looked it over trying to imagine it on him. I smiled but I'm sure he could feel how I really felt about it.  
  
"I won't lie. I don't like it, but if you like it you should get. The important thing is that you like how it looks and feels." Jasper nodded placing the shirt back on the rack.  
  
"Let's look at darker colors shall we?" He moved over to where the store seemed to keep the darker shirts they had. He picked out a few shirts. After he checked out we roamed the mall a bit.  
  
"Esme thinks I need to pick out things for my room, but I have no clue where I should start. Any ideas?"  
  
"We could try PB Teens. They sell bedroom stuff, and if you don't like the stuff there we could go to PB. Which is just the adult version." He nodded.  
  
"Willing to help me pick stuff out? Maybe give some ideas for the guest room Esme's making for you?" He was smirking. "Not that you heard me say that." I laughed.  
  
"Okay sure. You can also take everything you find out back to Esme."  
  
We laughed together as we walked to PB Teens. The store was mostly empty. A cashier greeted us as we walked in and asked us if we needed help. Jasper told her we were just looking and that we would let her know if we needed anything.  
  
Jasper let me drag him to the back of the store where I saw a bed. It was a loft bed with space under the bed for a tv and a built-in bench seat and shelfs. I sat under the bed and relaxed. Jasper raised his eyebrow then started taking a closer look at the bed.  
  
"You like this?"  
  
"Yeah I think its cool. You could put fairy lights down here with some curtains and a tv, and make a nice little reading den. Of course you would need a lot of soft blankets and pillows." He nodded as I spoke looking around the small space.  
  
"What color curtains?"  
  
"Navy blue."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not really. I think it would be nice like that." He nodded holding out a hand to help me up. We roamed around the store for a while, but nothing seemed to stand out for Jasper.  
  
"Let's look at that other store you mentioned." He took my hand in his again as we made our way out of the store. I stayed close to his side as we made our way though the crowed mall.  
  
I tried not to think about the feeling of eye's watching me as we walked. People always watched the Cullen's. How could they not? The whole family was unnaturally beautiful, and graceful. The watchful eyes must have been looking at Jasper and it was just my unease making me feel them. Even so I stepped just a little closer to Jasper's side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me flush to his side in response.  
  
"Are you okay, Bella?" He leaned down to speak low so that only I would hear him. I nodded not trusting me voice to stay steady. He sighed looking around.  
  
"You know I can feel your unease, right? What is it? The crowd?" He kept looking around, but started leading us out of the mall.  
  
"Really don't worry, Jasper. Let's just go to the store." He looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway. We walked quicker than before. Jasper seemed to be in a hurry to get me out of the crowd.  
When we reached the store Jasper let go of me shoulder and took me hand instead. He lead us though the store looking to see if anything caught his eye. We stopped at a large wood desk painted a deep blue. Jasper smiled before taking a closer look at it. It seemed to be made to hold a computer set up. I saw a soft looking chair a little ways away so I went over there to sit while Jasper shopped.  
He picked out a black spinning chair to go with the desk. Before going to find an employee. I watched from my sit as he spoke to the girl while pointing out the things he wanted. She nodded before walking him to the check out counter. They laughed before Jasper handed her his card. He filled out some papers before turning and walking towards me.  
  
"I think that's all I really need for my room. Unless I missed some important human thing?"  
  
"No you have all the stuff you really need. Anything else would just be for personal flare."  
  
"Alright. I'll call the other to see where we should meet up with them." He pulled out his phone while wrapping his arm around my shoulders again as we left the store. Before he made the call his phone lit up with a text. He huffed a bit before opening it.  
  
"Alice's says to meet them at Forever 21." I nodded letting him guide me. The feeling of eye's on my back returned as soon as we entered to main part of the mall again. I felt my shoulders tense up at the feeling. Jasper glanced at me before pulling me closer. He turned his head a little to look behind us.  
  
"I don't see anything that stands out right now, but I'll keep my eye's out. Don't worry, Bella." I nodded trusting him to see things better than me. He increased our pace just a little. I could just see Em over the crowed. He spotted us and made his way toward us.  
  
"Hey lil sis! Did you have fun with Jazz?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The boy's met each others eye's Em's brow raised, and I felt Jasper shrug. Em nodded moving to my other side. He wrapped him arm around my waist and we head toward the rest of the family. Safely between my bear of a brother and Jasper I forgot the feeling of eye's on my back.  
  
"Bella!" Alice raced over taking me from the boy's once she saw me. "Let's go clothes shopping!" She was dragging me into the store before she even finished talking. I laughed grabbing Esme's hand on the way and she in turn grabbed Rose's letting Alice drag all of us along. We all shopped for the next few hours. Alice picked out a whole new wardrobe for each member of the family not including Jasper who got out of it because he shopped for himself earlier.  
  
We went from store to store picking out clothes. We wound up ditching the boys, and going to Soma for bras. We walked out with seven sets each. When we got out of the store Alice sent Jasper a text for where to meet us. I could feel eyes on me again. I walked close to Alice and Rose while we walked.  
  
"Bella, are you okay?" Esme looked over at me.  
  
"I'm fine. I think I'm just nervous, because of the news. I haven't been out of Forks since, and the pack has been guarding my house." I shrugged.  
  
"The pack?" Rose asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've known Sam and Jake for a while, and I thought they should know about what happened just incase. Sam set up a 24 hour guard." They shared a look.  
  
"Bella. How bad is this guy?" Alice moved closer to me as she spoke.  
  
"Everyone is taking a lot of precautions. Charlie only let me come over to your house because I told him Carlisle would be staying home this time."  
  
I saw Carlisle walking to meet us with Em and Jasper in tow. Rose met with them before they got to us. She had a quick conversion with Carlisle before walking back over to us.  
  
"Did you girls have fun?" His question was met with a course of yeses. He laughed hugging Esme and kissing the top of her head. "Alright let's head home. We can use the same groups when we came."   
Everyone nodded and head out toward the parking lot. We split into the two groups when we got to the lot. The trip back to the house seemed to take twice the time that the trip there took.


	12. Over due talks

[Jasper's POV]  
  
Carlisle took a longer route home back tracking multiply times on the off-chance that someone managed to follow us. I felt Bella's momentary confusion at this, but she seemed to accept it quickly. Esme spoke quietly with her mate thought out the drive. She was worried about Bella's reaction to everything that was happening. He was quick to explain that the human mind could only take so much before simply refusing to accept anymore. With everything that's happened since her birthday to now, she might be out the end of her rope.  
  
I watched Bella staring out of the window next to her. She was idly tapping on the cover of the book in her lap, yet she had made no move to open it. Her leg was bouncing in time with her tapping. I focused more on the emotions rolling off her. At first glance she was simply calming waiting to get back to the house, but it felt false to me. Almost like she had tossed a thick blanket over the cage she normally felt trapped in. I could easily toss it aside to see what I wanted, but that would force her to face whatever she was hiding from, and I didn't want to do that. Without contact with her I wouldn't be able to get past the false emotions.  
  
Not anymore at least. In the past when I fed from humans it felt like I could do much more with my gift than I could now. Carlisle thought it had to do with my refusal of my more vampiric side, but how could I live with humans and embrace that side of myself? Rose thought it was more than that, and thanks to her degree in psychology she had a bit more sway than out coven head in this subject. She thought it was because I believed that this diet made us weaker, and so my mind weakened my gift as well. When she first explained it to me I could feel Major agreeing with her, and more out of spit than anything else I disagreed. I could feel her smug glee when I had, too. She knew she was right and my quick disagreement only proved to push her further down her path to understand the mind. There wasn't much I could do to help right now, so I settled with sending her a bit of strength that she could add to her blanket.  
  
We pulled into the driveway as the sun was setting. The others easily beat us there not having felt the need to make sure they weren't tailed since we had Bella with us. Rose met Bella at her door and pulled her inside the house while the rest of us started pulling bags out of the car.  
  
"We picked up some food for Bella on the way here." Alice said when Esme opened her mouth. Shaking her head Esme smiled when her unspoken question was answered.  
  
"Yeah! We got her Subway!" Em was excited, so I figured he must have picked out the food. I sent a flash of childlike joy at Alice and then send a bit of curiosity as well. Her eye's flashed to mine, and she nodded at my question. So he had picked out the food.  
  
"Esme, dear, where do you want us to put Bella's books?" Carlisle turned to his wife.  
  
"In the empty study between yours and Jasper's. I think she'll like that room. Speaking of rooms we still need to set up a room for her to use when she stays over."  
  
"I bought some stuff for both of our rooms while we were at the mall today. It should be here by next week." I had use my own money instead of the family funds to do so. It felt right to use my own funds to get Bella things rather than the families. Alice smirked at me as she walked away with her hands full of bags. Em watched her go before shrugging and following with his own bags.  
  
"Oh! You did? That's wonderful Jasper! What did you pick out?" Esme's full focus turned to me. Carlisle quickly grabbed the rest of the bags rushing off.  
  
"Not much. I picked up a new desk for my room along with two chairs. One for my desk and one for Bella's study. She felt very relaxed sitting in it, so I thought she might like it. I also picked up a bed for her room, because she's been wanting it for a while. We do still need to pick up a few things for her room, and I wanted to order a costume gaming computer."  
  
"Oh? What do we still need?"  
  
"Navy blue curtains, fairy lights, some soft pillows, and fuzzy blankets. Oh and a T.V."  
  
"I see." Esme was looking me over. Her emotions were calmer now than they were on the drive back home. She felt less worried. Did the idea of Bella having a room she liked here that helpful?  
  
"When are you going to order your computer?"  
  
"I was going to make the order tonight. I thought we could let Bella use my room till we got hers set up." I felt Esme calm down farther. I raised my eyebrow. Why did that relax her more. Of course, I wouldn't make Bella sleep in Edward's room, or Alice's for that matter. She wouldn't get any sleep in either room.  
  
"Thank you, Jasper."  
  
"Of course. She wouldn't be comfortable in Edward or Alice's room, so it just makes sense to put her in mine." Esme smiled at me feeling amused by my answer. She moved to hug me. Showing her intentions in slow movements giving me time to pull back if I wanted. I opened my arms easily for her letting her wrap me in her embrace. I felt her try to push her love for her children at me. Smiling I easily wrapped the feeling around the both of us adding my love for the family as well. Smiling, we both moved into the house. The family was sitting around the living room Bella no where in sight.  
  
"She went to shower I already told her that you said she could use our room for now." Alice danced over to hug Esme as she spoke. I nodded, but tracked Alice as she moved. She felt like she was up to no good, and was far too happy about that fact. What was she planning? Shaking my head I joined Em playing a racing game.  
  
"Alice!" Bella's voice was shrill and her emotions were quickly sliding into a panic. We all looked to the second floor as Alice ran up the stairs.  
  
"Yes Bella?"  
  
"Where is the outfit I picked out?" Her voice was calmer and softer now that she could see Alice.  
  
"This one will work better tonight Bella I promise. Don't you trust me?" Alice's voice was sweet. Too sweet. This is what she was planning. I sighed already planning to help Bella hunt down where ever Alice had hidden her clothes. I could still feel Bella's panic rising to an all time high.  
  
"Please Bella!" I felt guilt flood though Bella and growled. I sent Alice a quick warning hoping she would back down and give Bella her outfit back. Alice pushed back the emotional equivalent of an eye roll. "Bella would I ever guide you wrong?"  
  
"I don't see what my outfit has to do with your gift Alice."  
  
"Please Bella."  
  
"There aren't even any shorts to go with it."  
  
"What if I get you some shorts?"  
  
"I," she was going to give in even with her panic she felt to guilty not to, "okay." I felt the fight leave her. She couldn't fight for what she wanted. I growled crushing the controller in my hands. I flung my anger at Alice and felt her hesitate. I could feel her internal debate.  
  
"Trust me you'll feel better." I heard Alice getting Bella something.  
  
"Thank you." Bella's voice was faint barely audible even with my hearing. The blanket she had tossed over her cage was fraying at the edges. I could feel the drowning girl under it who was desperately trying to hold the blankets edges together. I was torn between wanted to help her deal with the black mess, and wanting to help her hide it, so I wouldn't have to feel it myself. What did that say about me?  
  
"There you look great! Let's go down stairs." Alice moved without waiting for Bella. Waves of fear and uneasiness crashed against the covered cage. I couldn't handle it anymore. I tossed the broken controller at Em to deal with as I pushed off the couch. Alice had just reached the bottom of the stairs when I got to them. I growled at her as I passed. Her eyes widened but she let me pass without trouble. Reaching the door to my room I took a moment to calm my nerves before knocking.  
  
"Come in." She spoke, but her emotions let me know she didn't want anyone in the room. Frowning I covered my eyes with my hand before entering the room and leaning against the door.  
  
"Jasper?" Shock colored her voice and chased the negative emotions from her fraying blanket. I smiled at the small victory.  
  
"You didn't want anyone to see the outfit Alice picked out." I explained quickly. She was still confused. "I think Alice and Edward forgot that how you feel is more important than what they want. However, you're not dating my coven mate anymore, so I feel it's time I stepped in to fix that." I could feel her confusion grow. I sighed.  
  
"The outfit it's self isn't the problem." I heard her shift from foot to foot while thinking. "It's who the shirt belongs to. I don't know how they would feel about me taking one of their shirts." Whose shirt would Alice give her? I sniffed the air but all I could smell was Alice, Bella, and myself. Alice said Bella would feel better if she wore the shirt she had picked out, so if she was using vampiric logic than it needed to have her mates smell on it. However I didn't smell Edward who Bella thought was her mate. I thought back to Alice's amusement. She wouldn't!  
  
"Bella, whose shirt did she give you?" I had to ask even though I was sure the shirt was mine. Nervous embarrassment filled the air between us. I heard her heart rate pick up and her blood smelled sweeter. She was blushing.  
  
"Yours." Her voice was softer than a whisper. If I could blush I'm sure I would be. I smiled at the spot I could hear her heartbeat.  
  
"Alright. Bella if it will make you feel better I give you my permission to wear my shirt." relief flooded her. "Which one did she give you?"  
  
"You can look."  
  
I uncovered my eyes looking at Bella. Her hair was still wet and was drying into a wavy mess around her shoulders. Alice had pulled one of my plain black shirts out for her. The color a sharp contrast against her pale skin. The shirt was a loose fit on me making it seem huge on her smaller frame. The end of it fell just her knee's covering whatever shorts Alice and given in and given her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were bright and slightly wet from the earlier panic. I couldn't seem to take me eyes off of her which I'm sure was Alice's plan. I could feel Major laughing in the back of my mind explaining the effect of see your mate in something you knew was covered in your scent, but I couldn't seem to focus on anything but her.  
  
"Is this okay? I can find my bag if it's not, but I don't know where Alice put it." She was working herself into a panic again. My staring making her feel self-conscious.  
  
"No. It's fine, Bella. You look nice in it." She smiled a blush returning to her cheeks. "Do you feel up to heading down stairs now? I think Em wants to play some games with us."  
  
"Okay sounds good." She felt calmer now and this time it felt less false. We walked toward the stairs together until we reached my study. Without much thought I ran in to grab the blanket I liked to wrap up in when I read. It always felt nice against my skin. Meeting up with Bella at the stairs I wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Incase you get cold." She smiled as I helped her down the stairs, so she wouldn't trip. Rose and Em were finishing a race when we reached the family. Alice passed us both a controller as we sat down. She wouldn't meet my eyes. She pushed an apology at me, but I was still unhappy with her treatment of Bella and push that feeling to her. Her face fell but she nodded understanding my reasons.  
  
"Bella how about you play the next match without me okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Alice was already making her way outside, and I quickly followed her. We had pushed this off for conversation too long. Alice waited until I reached her to race off into the woods I followed her easily. We ran until we reached the point the family wouldn't be able to hear us. Alice jumped up lightly landing on a tree branch sitting down swinging her legs in the open air. I leaned against the tree opposite of her. She watched me waiting for me to gather my thoughts, and choose what I wanted to say. I could feel her reacting to the different possible conversation. We didn't really want to fight, and we both knew how to keep the possibility of one low.  
  
"I only wanted to help her calm down. Even I could see how uneasy she was feeling, and I could see that putting something with your scent there would help the most. She looked happiest in this future. I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to upset the two of you." She saw the path of the least pain, yet would let us discuss the core of the issue.  
  
"I know that Alice. I know that you always look for the best outcome, but you don't think about what Bella is. She isn't one of us, and you spend so much time in the future that you forget that. You can't wait for her to be the sister you saw her as, so you try to push her into that role. She isn't ready for it yet."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"Do you? Can you really wait for her to be the girl you saw? Because you're putting a wight on her shoulders that she shouldn't have to carry."  
  
Alice paused thinking back on how she treated Bella with this new information. I felt her growing horror as she saw how her actions might be viewed as from outside her eyes. I saw venom pool in her eyes.  
  
"I'm a horrible sister aren't I?" Sadness and guilt mixed with the horror.  
  
"No, Alice, you're not. You just needed a reminder that not everyone can see the outcome to your actions. That said I do have one thing to ask. I need help with something that will help Bella." She jumped down, so she could meet my eye's easier.  
  
"Anything, Jazz."  
  
"She needs to work on saying what she wants and not letting people push her over."  
  
"The way she lets me?"  
  
"Yes. We need to stop that. She needs to stand up for herself. Work on her self-worth."  
  
Alice's eyes glazed over as she searched the future for ways to help me reach my goal. After a few moments she smiled.  
  
"I have a plan." She grabbed me hand ending the conversation, and pulling me back toward the house. I smiled following her the way I always had.


	13. Game Night

[Jasper's POV]  
  
Bella was racing against Em, Rose, and Esme when we got back. She was losing if her emotions were anything to go by. Carlisle smiled at the two of us when we entered. The atmosteph was warm and loving. I quickly moved to sit between Bella and Esme.  
  
"Oh! Jasper, good." Her eye's flicked over to me. "Please take this I'm starting to remember why I hate games." Her voice was sharp but her emotions were soft. She was enjoyed spending time with the family, but she seemed done with this game. I took the controller from her with a smirk.  
  
"Watch and see how it's done." I focused on the match. I was right Bella was losing. Losing bad. She left me a lap behind the others, but a few shortcuts would fix that. I caught up to and passed Esme with ease. Rose was next and two shortcuts later I was ahead of her.  
  
"What the hell, Hale!" She screamed as I speed past her into second place.  
  
"It's called skill sister dearest." Bella's laugher was soft and sweet.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Langue Rose!"  
  
"Sorry mom. Babe you've got to beat him!"  
  
"You got it sweetheart!"  
  
"You've got this Jazz!" Alice and Bella both shouted a fist in the air. I could feel Carlisle's amusment at our antics. I was gaining on Em a quick boost and I was right next to him. I saw something flying at me from the corner of my eye, but Bella was in the way of whatever it was. Glaring I lightly but quickly pushed Bella back against couch and caught the thing. A pillow. Shaking my head I launched it back at Em. In the time it took me to toss it back Em passed to finish line and won the race.  
  
"No fair you almost hit Bella!" Alice jumped up.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to!" Bella was quick to try to stop the fight before it could start. Alice pouts but sat back down unhappily.  
  
"Rematch Em."  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"I'll play."  
  
"No way! You cheat!"  
  
"Well I'm playing how about you paint Bella's nails Alice."  
  
"Children let's play nice."  
  
"It's fine mom. Dad can I paint your nails?"  
  
"Of course." A wave of love flooded the room, and I fought the arge to roll my eyes. Carlilse loved all of his children so much he could never tell us no. There were plenty of times his coworkers thought we were all young children thanks to the way he talked about us. The shock when they meet us we always fun for me during those moves.  
  
"Do you want to help Bella?" His voice was soft as he turned to his youngest girl.  
  
"Oh! I've never painted nails before I don't think I would be very good at it."  
  
"Nonseance! Everyone can paint nails! Here I'll paint his toes and you can paint his hands. It'll be fun!" Alice smiled setting her nail polish bag down on the table.  
  
"Well." Her voice trailed off as she thought. Em pushed my shoulder to draw my focus back to the game. They were waiting for me to choose a car. I quickly chose a much better one than the slow starter one Bella had picked. While the starter car was nice looking its stats were trash.  
  
"Okay. I'll do it!" Bella sounded happy but I had to focus on the game now that it was starting. The count down started with Esme starting at the front of the line followed by Rose, Em, and lastly myself. The moment that light turned green we were off.  
  
Em and I stayed tied for first for most of the race. Rose stayed a close second with Esme quietly following in last. She seemed to be watching the girls paint her mates nails more than the game she was playing. Not that I could blame her. We were doing a five lap race on one of the longest tracks in the game.  
  
Lap three passed and I heard Alice praising Bella for a good job along with Carlilse. The emotions from the three of them were intaicingly happy. A warm patch of sunlight in a meadow of spring flowers.  
  
Lap four and Esme wasn't even trying to focus on the race anymore. Alice had turned to her with wide eyes and a pretty pout. Esme was putty in her hands. I listen to Alice walk Bella though choosing a color that would work with Esme's skin tone and such. They sounded like they were having fun.  
  
Lap five and the three of us were neck to neck. We pulled out all of our dirtiest tricks. Em tried to run me off the track only for me to boost last second and hit Rose off instead. She screamed and tossed a pillow at her mate. I laughed as I flew past the finish line.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" Alice and Bella cheered. Smiling I went to see how Bella was doing. Alice seemed to have turned the diel down from ten to five. Bella didn't seem to think anything was off about how she was acting so there was that at least.  
  
"Look Jasper! Didn't Bella do such a great job!" Esme held up her hands for me to see. Her nails were coated in a soft lavender polish. Cute and simple. The coat was even, and Esme loved them.  
  
"They look lovely Esme."  
  
"Yeah good job, sis!" Em moved to look over my shoulder. Bella blushed hiding a little behind Alice in an effort to get out of the spotlight. Carlilse held out his hands next. A dark sapphire color on his nails. No doubt the whole town would soon know all about how the girls did his nails by tomorrow. He was such a proud father.  
  
"They look great."  
  
"Yeah they really bring out your eyes dad."  
  
"Hey who wants to play Mario Party?" Rose held up the game from her spot on the couch. "Also yes you both look great."  
  
"Sure I'll play babe."  
  
"Oh I like that one." Carlilse grabbed a nearby controller.  
  
"I need to prep a breakfast for Bella." Esme left the room quickly.  
  
"She doesn't like this game." I explained quickly before Bella could feel bad. She nodded. The rest of us all grabbed a controller.  
  
"You playing Bella?" Em asked after Alice joined since they was little room for her gift to help her in this game.  
  
"No I think I'm going to go grab my new book to finish it." Bella explained moving up the stairs. She felt like she was fleeing a fight, but came back down none the less while we were sitting though the starting scene of the game. She sat in Carlilse's chair knees curled up to her chest with the book resting on her knees. She was happy reading her book while we played. It was nice to relax with my family as the night passed.


	14. Sports and Books

[Bella's POV]  
  
The weekend at the Cullen house passed by quickly. Jasper stayed by my side for most of it, and Alice kept giving me the same looks Jess did back when I was crushing on Edward. Surely Alice knew that Jasper and I would never work. He had a mate waiting to meet him. One that would love him far more than a mere human like myself ever could.  
  
I tossed my bags on to my bed after reaching my room. Thankfully Charlie was used to Alice buying me over the top gifts for no reason at all, so he wasn't shocked when a new bookshelf showed up over the weekend. He just set it up in my room waiting for me to fill it the way Alice filled her closet. I smiled seeing it next to my desk. Empty and waiting. The only question left was how to organize my books.  
  
Maybe I would call Jake and his father over for dinner, and make Jake help me sort them. I could make fried fish, mashed potatoes, and a side salad. Nodding I went back down stairs.  
  
"Hey dad! Is there a game or something on tonight?" I called walking into the living room.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if I was going to watch. Why?"  
  
"I thought we could call Jake and Billy over for dinner. I could make fish and you two could watch the game." He thought about it then pulled out his phone. He smiled my way.  
  
"That sounds like a great plan, Bella. I'll call Billy and get them over here. You need anything I can run to the store."  
  
"No. Unless you need me beer?"  
  
"Yeah I'll call Billy then go pick some up. You kids want some pop?"  
  
"Yeah that would be nice. Thanks dad!"  
  
He waved me off while dialing Billy on the phone. Smiling, I went to start cooking dinner for all of us.  
  


Time Skip

  
  
"Yo, Bells!" Jake yelled walking into the house.  
  
"We're home!" Charlie's voice joined him. I heard the TV turn on. Jake walked into the room a case of beer under one arm and pop under the other. I waved to the fridge as I pulled the fish out of the oven, and killed the heat to the stove.  
  
"Smells good! Need me to grab the plates?"  
  
"Yeah Charlie and Billy can eat in there. You cool with sitting at the table?"  
  
"Sure. Here you go." I grabbed the plates I filled two and passed them back to Jake to take to our fathers. He took the food and left while I filled our plates and took them to the table. Jake rushed back to the dining room and joined me at the table. He scarfed down the meal.  
  
"That was great!" He complimented moving to wash his plate.  
  
"Thanks Jake." I finished up my much smaller portion, and joined him by the sink. He grabbed my plate from me and washed it too.  
  
"Alright, so why did you want us to come over?"  
  
"I might have been hoping you would help me organize my bookshelf?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
We headed upstairs together going over the pro's and con's of different ways of organizing a bookshelf. Jake wanted to do it by color, whereas I wanted to do it alphabetically by author's name. We piled all the books next to the shelf and stacked them by series first with stand alones stacked together.  
  
"Are you sure they'll even all fit?"  
  
"I think so. Jasper helped me pick it out, but I have no clue if it's big enough."  
  
"Jasper? The tall blond empath?"  
  
"Yeah." I started putting all the A books on the top shelf.  
  
"You went shelf shopping with him?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Bella. Don't be mad, but isn't that the one that tried to kill you?"  
  
"He only attacked me because of his gift! He feels emotions! What's thirst?"  
  
"Wait! Hold up! Are you saying this poor fucker has to deal with his whole family's bloodlust on top of his own!"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think the Cullens have thought about that. They keep blaming him if he slips up."  
  
"Dude that blows. Here this one goes next." He passed me the book he was holding.  
  
"Thanks. Yeah. I'm not even sure he's thought about it very much you know. Everyone just keeps saying he's bad at this lifestyle." I sighed moving on the next letter I had.  
  
"Dang and I thought the pack mind was hard to deal with."  
  
"Speaking of you. How's your girl?" Jake sighed a lovesick sigh.  
  
"She's great. She took the news of the pack well." He passed me a new stack of books to shelf. A goofy smile on his face. "She still works at the cafe, but she wants to go back to school."  
  
"Oh what for?"  
  
"She wants to open her own cafe! She has so many plans! I could listen to her talk about it all day. She wants to make it 24/7 with a spot to sit and read." He laid back swinging his arms across the floor. Tilting his head toward me he sighed again. Was I this lovesick over Edward?  
  
"She likes dark chocolate over milk chocolate, and takes her coffee with any pastry she has on hand at the time. Her favorite color is cherry red, because it reminds her of the summers she spent with her grandmother. I don't know how I thought I was in love before."  
  
"You seem happy, Jake. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy." He sat back up suddenly serious.  
  
"Now you need to be happy too. I'm serious Bella. Just because your thing with Edward failed doesn't mean you get to give up! I say this because you've been talking about tall and handsome a lot lately. Now I'm not saying you should jump on it now, but I do think you should think about what you want. I do mean what you want, not what you think he wants."  
  
"It's not like that. He and Alice just split up, because Alice saw him meeting his mate soon. He has someone out there that will love him far more than I ever could Jake. I’m not broken like when Edward left, but I am still dealing with a lot of stuff. I can't think about the chance of us when he's not mine, you know?"  
  
"How do you know? Alice could be wrong. She's not all knowing, Bella. Her visions have been wrong before. After all she did see you and Edward together after your change, and there's no way that's happening now. Right? You not going to take him back are you?"  
  
"No I'm not, Jake. I just don't want to think about it. Yeah he makes me feel safe, and always listens to what I have to say. He cares, but I think that's just because I'm the youngest child in the family now, you know? I mean I guess. I've never had siblings before to know for sure."  
  
"Don't look at me, I'm the youngest too. Of course, I think my sisters loved making my life miserable." He rolled his eyes at the mention of his older sisters. "Dad still has all the pictures of us as kids hanging up at the house, so." He shrugged.  
  
"Ugh! What's with dads keeping those up? Charlie has every picture just sitting on the mantle!" I tossed my arms over my head and fell onto my back. We both laughed. We talked about non important topics while waiting for our fathers game to end. It was a nice night. 


	15. Overwhelmed

[Bella's POV]  
  
I woke up to Charlie installing a home security system. The older members of the Pack were over helping. Walking down stairs in my sweats I watched the group run around the house adding locks to the windows, and alarms to every door in the house.  
  
"Hey Bella! Emily's in the kitchen making breakfast. Make sure you eat before leaving for school okay." Sam called when he saw me.  
  
"Okay thanks!" I waved while walking into the kitchen. Emily smiled at me and pushed me to the table.  
  
"It's just pancakes I hope you don't mind."  
  
"It smells great, Emily! Thank you."  
  
I ate quickly before running to get ready for the day. I grabbed clothes from my closet at random. I took a quick shower, changed, and grabbed my school bag before heading back downstairs.  
  
"Okay dad I'm heading to school!"  
  
"Wait! I called Alice to have one of her brothers to pick you up for school. I don't want you driving alone right now, alright?"  
  
"Oh okay. Did she say when they would be here?" There was a knock on the door right as I asked.  
  
"I got it!" Sam called moving to the door. "Hey Jasper, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Hello Sam, is Bella here? Alice told me that Chief Swan didn't want her driving alone."  
  
"Yeah I'm coming Jasper! Bye dad!" I waved as I ran out the door. Jasper was waiting at the edge of the porch.  
  
"Hey Bella. Ready to go to school?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jasper took my bag while we walked to his car. He opened my door before moving to the other side of the car climbing in and tossing my bag in the back seat.  
  
"How come your dad doesn't want you driving to school?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it's because of the killer? He's been adding security to the house ever since the breakout happened."  
  
"Makes sense. After all, his only daughter's life is on the line here."  
  
"I know. I just wish he would talk to me, you know?"  
  
"Not really. We make all big decisions as a family."  
  
"Must be nice."  
  
We pulled into the parking lot, and parked next to Edward's Volvo. The family was waiting for us. Em said something glaring at Edward making him leave as Jasper got our bags out of the back.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Bella!"  
  
"So did your hunk of junk finally break down?"  
  
"No Rose. Charlie's just worried since the breakout."  
  
"Damn. I was hoping for good news."  
  
"Why do you hate my truck?"  
  
"It's not that I hate it. I just wish you'd let me look at it. I worry about it breaking while you're driving alone." Now that she mentioned it that might be why Charlie didn't want to drive alone. As much as I loved the truck it was old.  
  
"Alright you can look at this weekend while I'm at La Push. I told Jake I would hang out with him this Saturday."  
  
"The mutt?"  
  
"Yes. We've been friends since we were kids, and his attitude has been a lot better since he imprinted."  
  
"Just be careful, and keep your cell on you."  
  
"Of course sis. Now let's head to class okay."  
  
We walked to my first period together. Rose waited in the classroom until the teacher got there before leaving to go to her class. I thought I saw Em standing across the hall when she left. I tried to listen to the teacher, but my mind kept wandering to how Charlie was acting. He changed the channel whenever I walked into the room, and was on his phone taking "work" calls all the time. Now he didn't want me going to school alone, why? Did he know more about the breakout? I'll have to talk to him after school.  
  
"Ms. Swan?" I looked up at the sound of my name to see the classroom was empty. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, sir." I stood gathering my things and fleeing the room. Em was waiting outside the room. A silent knight.  
  
"Are you really okay?"  
  
"I don't know, Em. I think Charlie knows more about the breakout and isn't telling me." I sighed passing him my bag.  
  
"I think Alice is the one you should talk to. I know she had a vision that made her panic." He draped his arm over my shoulders.  
  
"Wait really?"  
  
"Yeah. She was a mess after it. She spent all of yesterday ordering everything you might need to make a run for it if we needed to." He was leading us out to Jasper's car. My mind was getting foggy again.  
  
"Do you think he's close?" My voice sounded weak even to my ear's.  
  
"I don't know, Bella." I felt myself being pushed into a seat. I heard Em rustling around in my bag.  
  
"There it is!" I looked over to see my phone in his hand. He was looking though it. After a moment he put it to his ear, but I couldn't focus on him. My mind seemed to be checking out today. I just kept thinking back to the fact that Charlie and Alice both seemed to be prepping for the worst.  
  
"No, Jacob. It's Emmett. Yeah she's with me at school, but I think she's on the verge of a panic attack or something. Yeah that's what I was hoping you'd say. Yeah the car smells like one of us you should find it easily. No. I'm staying nearby. Yeah I'll move out of hearing range. Alright thanks I'll see you soon."  
  
Em moved back to my side after putting my phone back in my bag. He knelt in front me so that we were eye level with each other. Taking my hands in his he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Bella I just called Jacob, okay?" He waited for me to nod before going on. "He's on his way here to talk to you. I'll stay right here until he gets here, but then I'm going to leave you two alone, okay?" Again he waited until I nodded. "Alright good."  
  
I'm not sure how long we waited for Jake to get there, but Em squeezed my hands and left me alone in the car. Panic filled my veins for a moment before Jake came into view.  
  
"Hey, Bells! The leech said you needed help calming down."  
  
"I think I'm fine. I just feel floaty is all. Like I can't focus on anything."  
  
"Okay. Not gonna lie Bells that doesn't sound good. I can call Charlie and let him know your gonna come over to the Rez. I'm sure he won't mind if I tell him what's happening."  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine. Plus I don't want to worry him. He's got a lot of work right now."  
  
"Yeah, Bells I know that sounded like a question, but I'm calling Charlie. He made me promise to call him if you called me panicking, so I'm calling him." He pulled his phone out and called Charlie.  
  
"Hey Charlie! Yeah I wanted to take her over to my place to calm down. Awesome thanks Charlie." Jake gave me a blinding smile.  
  
"Charlie said I could steal you for the rest of the day! I do wish I had drove here rather than ran now." He looked around as if hoping to find an answer to his new problem.  
  
"I've got that covered." Alice appeared out of thin air behind Jake causing him to jump about ten feet in the air. "Here's the keys to Jazz's car. He won't mind if you take it just be careful, alright. Oh, and Bella. Text one of us when you feel better okay. I promise I'll tell you what I saw later." Her voice was soft, and there was a small smile on her face as if she didn't want to worry me more than I was. Which was crazy. I'm fine.  
  
I nodded reaching for the keys.  
  
"No." Alice and Jake spoke together.  
  
"Sorry Bella but you can't drive in this state. Here Jacob, be careful. Oh and it would make all of us feel better if you texted one of us when you got our baby sister somewhere safe." Jake nodded and Alice passed him the keys before headed back to the school.  
  
"Okay. I guess we're taking your vamps ride then." Jake smiled hopping into the driver's seat.  
  
"He's not my vamp." I pouted, crossing my arms.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure he isn't. Do you want to go on about how unfair we all are on him because of his gift, or would you rather tell me about the books he likes to read?" I thought about smacking the smirk off his face, but I guess he had a point. I had been talking about Jasper a lot lately.  
  
"Ugh, fine. Whatever." I watched trees pass the window before I saw a shop I knew. "Where are we going? I thought you said La Push?"  
  
"We are going there. I just thought you'd like to make a stop on the way. Your older brother gave me his credit card before I met up with you. He thought if I was going to steal you from school I could at least take you out for food, so I thought we could go to Grace's cafe. Does that sound okay?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds great, but why did Em give you his card?"  
  
"Hell if I know. Maybe the pixie had something to do with it. I swear she thinks she runs the whole show."  
  
"Yeah that sounds right. I can see why you might think she does." I shrugged. My mind wandered back to this morning. Why was the pack at my house? Sure Charlie knew I trusted Sam, but last he heard I was angry with the rest of the "cult".  
  
"I can see you thinking, Bells." He was opening my door. I hadn't noticed us stopping. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Why was the pack at my house? I understand Sam, but last I talked with Charlie I was still mad at the other members." Jake's eyes grew wide. A nervous smile spread across his face as he helped me out of the truck.  
  
"Oh uh, yeah, about that. Don't be mad! Brady didn't mean to!" Jake held his hands up in what might have been a calming manner. Brady?  
  
"Okay. I won't be mad."  
  
"Remember how Charlie came over to my place last weekend while you were with the Cullen's?" I nodded wondering where he was going with this. I lend against the hood of my truck. "Okay, great, so Brady came over, too. Dad wanted to see him because the other elders thought he might shift soon. He was just coming over to see what dad thought, and then I was going to take him right to Sam! But the Cullen's scent clings to you and has even rubbed off on Charlie." Jake paused trying to judge how I was handling everything.  
  
"Okay I need a coffee, because I can see where this is going. Grace has been watching us through the window for a while now. She looks like she might come see what's going on if we don't hurry in." Jake twisted around to see his imprint. I could see the edge of a true smile as he reached back to grab my hand. I rolled my eyes as he pulled me along walking into the cafe. He went right to my normal table waving at the workers.  
  
"Hey guys! Is everything okay?" Grace walked over her order pad in hand.  
  
"Yeah everythings fine."  
  
"Bells has a lot going on right now, and it's finally catching up to her, so I stole her for the day. She needs to relax." Jake answered, head resting on his hand.  
  
"Oh! Do you want your normal coffee?"  
  
"Yes please, and something sweet to go with it."  
  
"Of course, Bella! Anything you for, handsome?" She smiled looking at Jake.  
  
"Two burgers, one with the fixings on the side, please."  
  
"You got it." She wrote everything down quickly.  
  
"Are you still coming over to my house after your shift?"  
  
"Yeah. That's still the plan, right?"  
  
"Yeah just making sure." Nodded she left for the back.  
  
"Okay, so back to what I was telling you." I held my hand up to stop him.  
  
"Nope we wait for my coffee before you tell me just how Charlie found out about wolves." Jake blinked slowly before nodding and looking back over to Grace.  
  
"Alright. Then did you think about you and Jasper?"  
  
"I already told you even if I did like him it wouldn't work."  
  
"Because of what Alice said right."  
  
"Yes." I glared at him half heartedly as Grace walked over with our coffee.  
  
"Here you go." She was looking between the two of us as if she wanted to ask something.  
  
"Thank you, Grace. What is it you wanted to ask?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really."  
  
"Bells knows I turn into a wolf."  
  
"You mean an overgrown pup?" I smiled sweetly. He glared at me.  
  
"When do you find out?"  
  
"Shortly after he first shifted. Hard to not notice your friend joining what he called a cult, and then being mad all of the time." I rolled my eyes glad he had grown up some in the last few weeks.  
  
"I guess so. Okay so long as you're both safe." She smiled before heading back to work. I fixed my coffee the way I liked it before nodding to Jake.  
  
"Alright, so as I was saying before someone made me stop. The Cullen's scent is on you so it's also on Charlie. Brady was at my house for maybe five minutes before he started shaking. I knew what was happening, so I tried to rush him outside into the woods, but Charlie was worried about the kid. He wouldn't let me get the kid out of the house, so he wound up shifting in front of Charlie. No one was hurt! But we did have to explain everything to Charlie. Don't worry we didn't tell him about the Cold One's."  
  
"Then what did you tell him?"  
  
"Just that there was a threat way back in our tribe's past that the pack had to handle. Dad was able to spin the breakout and Sam's roll in getting the guy locked up as the reason for the new pack being formed. However that also just made Charlie more worried about everything. Sorry about that by the way, but we couldn't just tell him the truth."  
  
"That's fair. I don't know how I feel about Charlie knowing about the pack. On one hand it's one less thing to lie to him about, but on the other what if he starts to ask more questions? We'll need to get our stories straight. Should I expect to see the pack at my house more often?"  
  
"Yeah. We told Charlie we would watch you. It's kinda how I have permission to take you to La Push now." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Here's your food. I went ahead and put it in to-go boxes. You both look like you're ready to leave."  
  
"Thanks, Grace, your right." Jake handed her a black card while taking the bag. She brought the card right back, and after a quick hug we left. Jake drove again this time to the pack house.  
  
"Sam and Emily should both be here since it's Paul's turn on watch. If you want to meet him Brady might be here too."  
  
"Sounds good." I followed along again.  
  
"Hey! I've got Bella!" He sat the bags on the table before taking one and tossing it in the microwave for a minute. Sitting the plate back in front of me he gave me a hard look. Sighing I started eating as Sam walked in.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Charlie upping the security really scared her. The buff one, Emmett I think, said he thinks it's just too much for her to handle right now. He told me that the Doc was worried about how she was coping with everything going on." I glared at Jake as he talked.  
  
"Jacob, she is right behind you and I don't think she likes the fact you're acting like she's not."  
  
"I'm still waiting for her to yell at me for letting Charlie find out about us."  
  
"Ah. How about you go check on Brady? He's out back trying to get used to shifting forms." Sam lightly pushed Jake toward the back of the house. Looking back at me once he let himself be pushed out the door. Sam turned to watch me as I ate.  
  
"Finish eating, because I'm sure you haven't been eating right, and then we'll go walk the beach while we talk." He walked into the living room leaving me to eat in peace. I relaxed. Talking to Sam was easy, and always made me feel better. Maybe I could work out why I was so out of sorts today.  



End file.
